Magic War
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: crossover with Shaman King. Shamans have been declared evil and Yugi is their spy in the human base while the shamans hide in a secret valley. Can Yugi keep his secret safe? yaoi will occur! Please try it!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story! This is a crossover between Shaman King and Yugioh, and as usual, I own nothing but the plot, and whatever ocs choose to show up. Enjoy!

How did it come to this? Yoh stared out the window of the Patch jet at the night city lights in the distance. There were shamans all around him in the seats, some arguing, some chatting nervously, some were even weeping quietly. They were all afraid, after all, no one expected something like this to ever happen.

It started not too long ago. All the sudden there was someone proving the existence of shamans, what they did, who they were and everything. No one knew how this person knew. Next, came the accusations, that shamans were evil, that they wanted to destroy the human race. They had evidence, mostly footage of Hao and his minions. It was a shock, and a blow to all shamans living in the world.

Things had escaladed from there. Japan was close to declaring war on any shamans out there, and other nations were beginning to take up the call as well. Whoever had outed them seemed to be bent on their destruction. With war declared the Patch tribe sprang into action, urging all shamans to go into hiding. No one wanted a war, there would be far too much casualties, and there were rumours of weapons that could seal a shaman's power.

They couldn't go to the Patch village, it had been destroyed. Somehow, they had known where it was, and it had been demolished. Thankfully there had been enough warning for everyone to get out, but the Patch's home was gone. Then it was found out that the humans had a list of known shamans, and that only fuelled the need to hide everyone.

The Patch had gone to the Council of Elders, which was in a way the government in charge of all the supernatural creatures in the world. The Patch were allied with them, and so hoped to gain help from them. The Council had agreed, saying that with the shamans in the line of fire, it would only be a matter of time before supernaturals were targeted in earnest as well.

So, they were all here for that reason then. The Patch had sent out their officials to the world, bringing shamans to this place using their furyiochu in order to avoid their people getting arrested in plane terminals, or train stations. They were all going to be going wherever they were going all at once, to minimize the chance that someone could follow them. No one but the Patch knew where they were going, for safety's sake.

"Yoh-sama?" Yoh looked down at the sound of the small, shy voice. Opacho stood there in the aisle, looking up at him with hopeful, shy black eyes.

"Hello, Opacho." Yoh smiled at the little girl. She had been one of Hao's followers, in fact one of his most loyal, but she was just a little girl.

"Can I sit with Yoh-sama?" She asked him. Ignoring the warning look from Anna on his other side, Yoh nodded and helped Opacho into the seat beside him. Opacho then asked the question that Yoh had been dreading, but knew that she would ask.

"Has Yoh-sama seen Hao-sama since the tournament?"

"I'm sorry Opacho, but I haven't." It was the truth. It had been nearly a year since the tournament, and that huge, critical battle between Hao and Yoh, and Yoh had heard nothing, or seen anything of Hao since then.

"Oh." The soft, disappointed sound of Opacho's voice made him want to cry. He hadn't wanted to do it, he hadn't wanted to kill his own brother. "Then he's really gone?" Yoh didn't want to think of this possibility, that he had really killed his brother, but no one had seen him since that fateful day.

"I guess he is really gone." He whispered. Opacho snuffled slightly and Yoh gently patted her afro poof.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you now." He told her. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and adorable.

"Really?" Yoh smiled at her tenderly.

"Really, really."

%&%&%&%

This was crazy, insane, suicidal! Yugi told himself this for the thousandth time since he'd agreed to it, but it was too late to back out. He was going to the Human Armament Base, the place where they would fight the scourge of the shaman.

Scourge, right. The only reason that Yugi was going was in order to help his friends. He was a spy, an agent that would relay information to the shamans in their secret hiding place in order to prepare them for any attacks. It was dangerous, and if he was caught...he shuddered at the thought of that. It was pretty much the only way for him to help though, and he had been insistent on helping.

That was why he was in this helicopter, hovering over the Rocky mountains, and heading to a base in the forest below which was the closest location that their leader knew to where the shamans would be hiding. Yugi had the information of where they were locked inside his brain, only to be remembered when he set foot in the river running through the forest.

Though he did know that somewhere in these mountains there was a large, hidden valley that the supernaturals had placed a spell on many, many millennia ago in case there was to be a reckoning with humans. He stared out at the cloud ringed mountain tops, attempting to guess where this magic valley might lie, but it was all rock and snow from where he was.

The helicopter descended, and slowly a large series of buildings came into view, all metal and plastic. It was a mobile construction, able to be moved at will, not tied down. It was a technological marvel with all the latest equipment and technology. It made Yugi shudder, because a lot of the equipment was simply to take down shamans, in any way possible.

The people going after these shamans were not military, which was the only reason Yugi had been able to join. The governments were not that ready to declare war on a people that may or may not be dangerous. They were however, able to turn a blind eye to their endeavours here. Yugi suspected that had something to do with money changing hands, the man in charge here was very powerful after all.

"Welcome." A familiar, unpleasant voice boomed as the new recruits, including Yugi, stepped off the helicopter. Gozaburo Kaiba. There had been an uproar when he had reappeared, seemingly from the dead. Some jokingly called it a deal with the devil. Yugi hadn't laughed though, he knew all too well that demons really did exist.

After a rousing speech that consisted basically of saying that shamans were evil, godless demons that had to be eradicated from the earth, Yugi and the other recruits were sent to their barracks. Most of the others were either trigger-happy crazies who wanted to shoot something, or religious folks that really thought that they were going after demons.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and spun him around. "What the hell are you doing here, Motou?" Seto Kaiba demanded, staring down at the diminutive man. "What are you trying to prove something, be a man, is that it?"

"What business is it of yours, Kaiba?" Yugi asked evenly.

"You are going to get yourself killed here." Kaiba snarled. "You're just a little kid."

"I'm eighteen, Kaiba, and for that matter, what are you doing here, don't you have a company to run?"

"I am only here to get the computer systems working, and then I'm leaving." Kaiba replied.

"Makes sense. Tell Joey hi when you see him." Joey and Seto had a not-so-secret relationship going on. Seto's eyes softened somewhat.

"Don't get yourself killed Yugi, we'll never forgive you for that."

"I'll do my best." Seto gave him a curt nod and then strode down the hall. Yugi continued on his way, heading inside the barracks. The room had low ceilings, and was long and narrow. On either side were rows of cots for sleeping on. Yugi selected one close to the doorway and sat down on it.

All at once he felt nervous, palms sweaty and skin clammy. He really had no business being here, Seto was right, this was not his world. He fingered the cartouche around his neck. He traced the characters of Atem's name, feeling calm steal over him as it always did when he touched that reminder of his dear friend.

He had a job to do. He had friends who were depending on him to get information to them. They would need to know about possible attacks, and they wanted him to figure out how Gozaburo was getting information. Most of all they wanted to know about the 'secret weapon' that Gozaburo kept hinting at. It was a tall order for a man of his stature, but he would do it, because that's what friends did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Well, there you have the first chapter. Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing, on with the story! Oh, and for all you Yugioh fans out there, I will be focusing on Shaman King characters for the first little while, so bear with me.

Yoh stared blankly out the window. He was tired and consequently feeling a little muzzy headed. They were flying over mountains, and so all he could see below was jagged rock and blinding white snow. Suddenly he sat up a little, blinking in confusion. For just the briefest second, the scenery below had… flickered.

He squinted down as the plane banked, and it happened again, this time for a longer period of time. For that time he could see nestled in the treacherous mountains was a valley, large and green. And then it disappeared again, replaced by rock and snow. An illusion. He thought that had to be where they were heading. This thought was confirmed when the plane turned and began to descend into the hidden valley.

The seatbelt warning light came on and Yoh gently shook Anna awake in order to inform her. He didn't bother waking up Opacho and simply slid the seatbelt over her sleeping form. Most of the other shamans were awake by this point, mumbling and grumbling tiredly. The flight had been long, and weighed heavily on already frayed nerves.

"You're not actually taking her with us?" Anna hissed at Yoh when the plane had landed and Yoh picked up Opacho to bring her outside.

"Have a heart, Anna." Yoh whispered, shifting Opacho's weight on his hip. The tiny girl didn't wake, but snuffled and nuzzled her face into Yoh's chest. "She's got nowhere to go."

"She's one of Hao's." Anna replied.

"So? She's just a little girl. She needs someone to take care of her, and she seems to trust me." Yoh responded and headed out of the plane. The plane, simply an Oversoul, dissipated as soon as the last shaman was off. Then and only then did Yoh have a good look around.

They had landed in a field of tall grasses. On all sides they could see forest, stretching into the distance to the foothills of the surrounding mountains. On one side, between them and the forest, was what looked like a large village, with houses and cobbled pathways.

The Patch officials headed that way, and the rest of them followed. The village was set up along a main road, with houses, most of them large, on either side in a row. There were also some shops, though these were vacant and dark. In the middle of the village was a large, open square, with a working fountain in the middle. This was where they stopped.

Yoh, his family, and friends had been at the head of the pack, so they were closest to the fountain. While everyone else was chattering, wondering what they were doing, Yoh was just quietly having a look around. That was why he was the only one to notice the girl when she first hopped up on the wall of the fountain.

The girl surveyed all the jabbering shamans with calm aqua blue eyes. She was small in stature, only about Yoh's size, petite in form, but lean and toned. She had snow white hair that surrounded her head in a short, wild halo, and gave way to a long, sleek ponytail at the base of her neck. Yoh had to do a double take, because he realized that the girl had soft white wolf's ears poking out of her hair where regular ears should have been, and a long, bushy tail poking out from her backside.

She saw him watching, and gave him a little wink. Yoh then noticed the tiny, cat-sized blue-green dragon perched on her shoulder. The girl looked to the side and beckoned someone. Yoh followed her gaze and watched a small, pale-skinned girl trot over to join her. The tiny girl had long, shaggy scarlet hair and jet black eyes. A flash of light winked off the sun-shaped medallion around her neck.

"Good morning." The girl spoke, her voice carrying over all the voices of the shamans and ringing in the air. Silence came down immediately, as though she'd uttered a command rather than a greeting. It had felt a little like a command, and a little like magic as well. Whatever it was, it had the desired effect of directing everyone's attention on the girl.

"Thank you." She said. "My name is Kia Quickpaw, and I am in charge here." She introduced herself. Almost immediately, someone laughed.

"You, a mere child, in charge?" It was of course Marco who had spoken.

"Marco, may I remind you that you defer to a young girl yourself?" Yoh called out evenly.

"That is different, she has power." Marco replied haughtily.

"You believe I have no power?" Kia demanded, her voice once again quieting everyone. "I am the one holding the illusions hiding and protecting this valley in place. If I should die or leave this place, the magics fail and you will be found. Is that power enough for you?" Mercifully, Marco went silent after this.

"Now then, as I have said, I am in charge in this valley, and I have certain rules." Kia continued. "First and foremost is that there will be no violence of any kind." Her voice was iron hard. "If you have issue with one another you will set that aside, this neither the place nor the time for such things. Also, that extends to the other living beings of this valley, the trees, animals and other supernaturals."

Soft muttering arose from the assembled shamans. Of course they knew what supernaturals were, they were the creatures one normally associated with myth. Some were uncomfortable with them, having heard the human's tales of these creatures. Yoh knew better, and was eager to meet any of the supernaturals here.

"There is a herd of centaur in the forest, a coven of pixies, a large, old dragon in the caves of the foothills, and a griffin that acts as messenger for me." Kia explained. "And I suppose I should introduce my companions as well." She placed a hand on the small girl's head. "This is Aly, she is my assistant and a vampire." More muttering, more disgruntled, afraid and angry, rose up at the admission. "Aly will not harm a soul, so long as you don't try to harm her first. And if I find someone's tried to do anything to her there will be consequences." Her voice, hard and cold, silenced the muttering. "And this," She lightly patted the tiny dragon's head. "Is Pippin, he also runs messages for me. He is curious and friendly, so don't be surprised to find him hanging around. Again, if he is harmed, there will be consequences."

Kia went through the other rules quickly, just every day things like no stealing, littering, no vandalism, that sort of thing. One thing that stood out was the rule that no one was allowed to leave the valley without her express permission. It seemed odd, but Yoh supposed Kia had her reasons. She ended her speech by pointing out the list that detailed which houses everyone would be staying in.

Yoh went and checked, and found out where he and his family were staying. He also found that Ren and his family would be staying in the same place, along with Ryu, and Horohoro and his family, along with Chocolove and Lyserg, would be staying in the house next to them. This made Yoh very happy to have all his friends staying in the same area.

The house they were to stay in was the largest of them, a fine, two story building with the look of an old-fashioned, American hotel. When they stepped inside they found themselves in a large front hallway with a winding staircase leading upstairs. To the sides and front there were other rooms, some of them looked like bedrooms, while one led into a large sitting area with comfy couches, chairs, a TV and a desk with a computer. On the other side of the hall was a large kitchen/eating area, and sitting very calmly at the large, long table, was Kia.

"What are you doing here?" Yohmei demanded. She regarded them all with calm eyes.

"I live here."

"Why?"

"There is a sunroom attached to the back of this house that I use as my shop for items necessary for the supernaturals that share this valley." Kia explained. "Since you all live here as well, I would advise that if you don't know what something is, or what it could do, please do not touch it. Also, if something is locked, do not try to open it." She took a sip out of the mug she was holding. "I took the liberty of putting your items into rooms for you, if you wish to switch rooms, be my guest, but again, if a door is locked, don't go there."

"Uh, we have one extra staying with us." Yoh said awkwardly, and held the sleeping Opacho up higher amid the angry stares from his family and Ren's. Opacho yawned and blinked open her eyes, looking straight at Kia. Kia smiled, showing pointed canines in her upper and lower lip, and stood up.

"Well, youngling, will you be any trouble?" Opacho stared up, mesmerized, into her blue eyes.

"Opacho not be trouble." Kia chuckled and then patted her head.

"I suppose then you can stay." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I will prepare another room for her."

"Thank you." Yoh said with a little bow. Kia turned her attention to him, looking him straight in the eyes. Yoh found himself unable to look away, frozen by her eyes, until she too gave him a little bow in return, closing her eyes.

What followed was a flurry of activity as everyone searched around for their rooms. Ren and his father got into a row because his father thought Ren's room was better and wanted it for him and his wife, but Ren refused. Anna just settled for yelling at everyone as the noise level reached a crescendo. When the kerfuffle finally died down Yoh wandered out into the backyard. A large carpet of grass tickled his bare feet, and mere meters away began the forest. He could see a winding path going through it.

Noise came from the forest, a chorus of laughs and singing, and thundering hooves. Yoh supposed that they were the centaurs and debated going and introducing himself. He was about to step into the woods when the hair on the back of his neck prickled. He turned around, but no one was there. Looking up at the windows of the house showed him nothing either, but Yoh still got the uneasy sense that he was being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yugi panted as he completed his fifth lap around the perimeter of the base. He looked out past the chain link fence with its barbed wire top and sighed. After a week of brutal training that felt a little more like torture, he was considering calling off this whole crazy thing and heading out to find the valley. Not much was happening anyways, and Yugi thought the only thing worth worrying about was the weapons that if their darts hit a shaman would nullify their powers for a certain period of time.

Yugi was also nervous of Gozaburo. He could sense a sort of aura around him, and it just felt bad, way bad. That and he couldn't stand the way Gozaburo watched him, like a hawk watching its prey, waiting to strike. Yugi had a sneaking suspicion that Gozaburo knew that he was here for reasons other than to fight shamans, and was simply waiting for the time to strike.

He supposed he couldn't leave though. Even though those in the valley would welcome him with open arms, he would still feel guilty for leaving what he had promised he would accomplish. And, he also had a feeling that something big was happening here. There had been not-so-subtle hints about some kind of secret weapon being cooked up in the labs that were a part of the base. Yugi had tried to find out what this secret weapon might be, but to no avail.

"Hey, runt, better hurry up or you'll be left behind!" One of the other guys training taunted as he ran by. Yugi didn't like this one, he had these eyes that didn't seem all there, and he was always going on about how he was going to kill a shaman. Plus, Yugi hated being called a runt, he had grown a little in the last year, but he was still nowhere near as tall as Joey, or Tristan. He thought though that he might be almost as tall as Atem now.

Yugi sighed again pathetically. He missed Atem, missed him dearly. It had been a year and yet he still ached for the man that had been his greatest friend, and his secret crush. He had known, since after Duellist Kingdom that he had fallen in love with the man that he then called Yami. Watching him leave to join his family in the afterlife had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, and he regretted every day not telling Atem how he felt about him before allowing him to leave.

He had no way of knowing if Atem even felt the same way about him. Atem had always been kind, and gentle, and just wonderful to Yugi, rescuing him whenever Yugi got into trouble to the point where Yugi started to feel a bit like a damsel in distress. He didn't even want to talk about the kind of dreams that observation had sparked. He felt like a coward not telling Atem before he had left, but what if he hadn't liked him back? That just would have made things so awkward.

So he worried and fretted, and sighed over the loss of Atem. He brought himself back to the task at hand as his legs started to burn from exertion. Ten laps and he was finished. He sat down and gasped, trying to catch his breath. He was by no means the least athletic person there, the months of strange happenings that he went through when Atem was around made him go out and join a gym, just so that he would be prepared for anything that might come his way. No, the problem was that it was so hot out, and they hadn't been allowed food or water before starting training.

"Alright, men, go inside and cool off, have something to eat, and come straight back out here." Gozaburo barked, that smug smirk plastered on his face. Yugi was sure that was where Seto had learned his own smirk from, though this one chilled him more than Seto's ever did. "Be back out in an hour, we have some more work to do."

Yugi groaned as he stood up quickly, hurrying to be one of the first in the showers. He stood under the cool stream, attempting to erase thoughts of Atem from his mind. As usual, it was a futile task and Yugi again mentally hit himself for not telling Atem his feelings. The feeling would haunt him until his grave, he supposed, and then in the afterlife he would be able to find Atem...

"Hey, some of us would like a turn too, you know!" The annoyed voice snapped Yugi out of his thoughts and he quickly finished his shower and got out of there, heading for the cafeteria. There he sat down alone at one of the tables, not really wanting to sit with any of the other nuts that were here as well.

"Hello." Yugi looked up in surprise at the smiling young man before him. He hadn't seen him before and thought that he might be new. He was brown-skinned, muscular and tall with a hawk-like nose and high cheekbones marking him as one of the native tribes of America. He had black hair cut in a short Mohawk and dancing dark green eyes. "May I sit?" His voice was even, deep and friendly. Yugi immediately took a liking to him.

"Sure, go ahead." Yugi said and the boy sat across from him, that big grin not leaving his face. "I'm Yugi, by the way."

"Yequi." The boy answered, shaking Yugi's outstretched hand. "You can call me Yeek though" (A/N: Anyone remember him?). "So, what are you doing out here?" Yugi shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Save humanity." He answered. Yeek laughed appreciatively.

"Isn't that why we're all here?" He snickered. Yugi laughed along with him. They chatted as they ate and Yugi found out that Yeek was twenty years old, had lived in New York City for the last ten years, and before that lived on a native reserve. When they were done they continued to chatter as they made their way outside.

Yugi stopped in surprise. Spread out on the grassy ground outside the base was a series of large boxes. Gozaburo was standing among them, the unnerving smirk having gotten wider, and more unnerving.

"Well, boys, this is your next job, putting together the machine that's in these boxes."

"What's in the boxes, sir?" Yeek boomed out.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out, but I will say that the machine, when finished, will offer some advantage over our enemies." He looked around at all of them. "There are instructions in one of the boxes, find them and get started." He then got up and left, heading for the restricted laboratory section of the base.

%&%&%&%

Their only tasks over the next week were to put together the strange apparatus, and to train. Two things became apparent to Yugi in that time; one was that Yeek was probably the only other sane person at the base, and two, that whatever they were building was bad... very bad.

He could feel it in his bones when he touched any pieces of it. The thing practically reeked of evil and it took all of Yugi's willpower not to drop it and run away screaming, because he knew it was evil. No one else seemed to notice, but they were all a little more short-tempered around it. Even the ever cheerful Yeek stopped smiling when he touched the pieces.

By the end of the week they had constructed something that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie; a silver-coloured ring of metal, about 7 feet in diameter, empty in the middle and studded with little spikes on the inside. Yugi didn't like it one bit, and he also didn't like the satisfied, creepy smile that Gozaburo wore whenever he was around it. There was something not quite human in that gaze, and Yugi fought the urge to look away whenever Gozaburo looked at him, because it made his skin crawl.

That night he snuck outside to the edge of the compound, shadowed by the trees and the lack of the moon in the sky. He leaned up against the fence, looking around warily, and then took a small earpiece from his pocket and inserted it in his ear.

"Passcode: shadow games." He whispered into it. The code was used to connect him to the channel that his friends among the shamans were using to communicate with the outside. It was a scrambled network, hidden so that it could not be traced.

'**Good evening.' **A mellow voice said to him from the earpiece after a few minutes of nerve-racking silence.

"Hello, I have some information."

'**Go ahead.'**

"We've built some kind of device." Yugi went on to describe the strange ring in detail.

'**What is it for?'**

"I don't know, we were never told, but... it feels bad, really bad, like evil." There was silence for a long moment.

'**You can't get a sense of what kind of evil?' **

"No, I-" All the sudden hands grabbed Yugi. One hand ripped the earpiece out painfully, making him yelp. He was then forced to the ground and his hands cuffed behind his back. He looked up to find Gozaburo holding his earpiece.

"It seems we have a little spy in our midst." He said with a nasty grin. "Let's say hello to whoever you were talking to." He put the earpiece to his own ear, but then jerked it away as it made a frantic beeping sound. He dropped it just as it exploded with a pathetic little 'poof'. He picked it up again and pocketed it. "Well, perhaps we can still get some information from it. In the meantime, I guess we'll just have to beat it out of you, won't we?"

Gozaburo leered nastily at Yugi, who recoiled as much as he could, his insides going cold with fear. He was then dragged forcibly away and led into the cell block portion of the base. He was thrown roughly into a cell, his arms still cuffed behind him. He was then left in the darkness, alone, afraid, and wondering what exactly they were going to do to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh felt edgy in the valley, because he constantly felt as though he were being watched by someone. His friends and family thought he was being paranoid, but Yoh could feel whoever it was watching him, making his hairs prickle. Since no one else seemed to feel it, he could only assume that he was being haunted, by a very secretive individual.

Yoh could think of only one person who would want to haunt him; Hao. That's how Yoh came to think of the feeling of being watched as being watched by Hao's ghost. What he wanted Yoh was not sure, but it seemed like Hao was trying to drive him mad by not doing anything and simply standing about, making Yoh uneasy.

It was only in the nights that the heavy weight of unseen eyes could not be seen, and even then Yoh had no peace. He was plagued by terrible nightmares, in which he was the killer and had not stopped with Hao, but destroyed everything in his path, and when he looked at his reflection, found Hao staring back at him. It was bad enough that Yoh was barely sleeping, and indeed feared it.

It was too early for anyone else to notice the effects of Yoh's sleeplessness, but already it was sapping most of Yoh's energy, making him feel lethargic and heavy-limbed. Training was more torture than usual, as his body simply wanted to turn to a liquid and ooze away. He thought that Kia, with her watchful, eerie eyes, knew something was wrong, but she never said anything to him at all.

Yoh was sitting against the wall, looking out at the stars outside his bedroom window when the soft knock came at the door. The door creaked open and a big, liquid dark eye peered in shyly. Yoh managed a tired smile.

"Come on in, Opacho." He whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. Opacho padded over and scrambled into Yoh's lap, apparently perfectly at ease with him.

"Opacho misses Hao-sama." Opacho sighed. Yoh looked down at her, smiling sadly. "Opacho wishes she could tell him she was sorry for running away."

"You shouldn't have to apologise for being frightened, Opacho." Yoh responded quietly. "You shouldn't have to be afraid of the person taking care of you." Opacho was quiet at this. "Opacho, why were you with Hao?"

"Hao-sama rescued Opacho from her village, everyone else was gone, gone because of raiders, bad people." Opacho replied. "Hao-sama said all humans were bad."

"Do you believe him?" Yoh asked. Opacho went silent, shifting uncomfortable.

"Opacho doesn't know, some of Opacho's people human too, and they always were good to Opacho." She said timidly. "But Hao-sama saved Opacho, and so Opacho followed."

"But, you don't have to anymore. You have me to take care of you, and if," Yoh's breath hitched in his throat. "If someday Hao does come back, I'll still take care of you, if you want me to."

"Really?" Opacho stared up at him with wide, innocent brown eyes. Yoh nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. Opacho threw her arms around him. "Thank you Yoh-sama." She whispered, before giving him a soft, baby's kiss on the cheek and padding out of the room. Yoh slumped against the wall and allowed silent tears of anguished guilt slide down his cheeks.

"Yoh? Are you alright?" Amidamaru materialized in the room, looking at his young charge in concern. This wasn't the first time in the last year that he had found Yoh with tears down his face and he had an idea he knew what was wrong.

"I killed my brother, Amidamaru, I killed him." Yoh responded shakily. Amidamaru knelt down and put his hand on Yoh's shoulder.

"You did what you had to do, there was no other choice." Amidamaru murmured, as he had every other time Yoh had given in to his depressed feelings about his brother. As usual they did nothing to calm him, and Yoh continued to cry quietly. The only thing for Amidamaru to do was to stand there, attempting to comfort the young man, all the while feeling so helpless.

%&%&%&%

The next day Yoh decided to take a walk through the forest. He was tired of listening to Ren and his father squabble over everything. The rest of the Taos just watched them, resigned to the hot-headedness of the two men, but it was giving Yoh a headache, so he had slipped away, unnoticed by all, even Amidamaru.

He padded down the path and soon heard the sound of centaur hooves and their odd, lilting singing voices. He wandered off the path in the direction of the sound of their voices, wanting to see if they would consent to talk to him. Centaurs were notoriously shy and wary of human beings, but Yoh hoped that they would welcome him; after all, they were all refugees here, weren't they?

Yoh stepped through the thick underbrush, intent on the sound of hooves. All the sudden a clanging sound rang out, along with a sickening snap and Yoh screamed up at the sky as bright, lancing pain shot up his leg. The leg gave out and Yoh collapsed to the ground, mouth open but not a sound coming from it now, and stared in shock and pain at the bright steel bear trap that held his leg in its merciless jaws.

The intense, excruciating pain overrode his senses and he lay on his back, unable to scream, unable to breathe. Through ears that roared with pain he thought he heard footsteps. A blurred face appeared over him, surrounded by dark hair. Yoh's eyes rolled back in his head and the last thing he felt were gentle hands on his leg before merciful darkness claimed him.

%&%&%&%

An acrid smell burned Yoh's nostrils and he opened his eyes, gasping and coughing. Kia took the small bundle of herbs away and nodded her head. Yoh lifted his head slightly and found himself on the large, ornate desk in Kia's shop. The shop was small and comfortable, with shelves upon shelves of books, potions, charms and other wildly eccentric items.

He turned his attention to his leg and found it had been bound in what looked like someone's shirt, now stained dark red with blood. He panted and laid his head back down on the desk, fighting the waves of pain that wracked his body. A small hand patted his head and he opened his eyes to find Aly staring down at him, head cocked slightly.

"How did I get here?" Yoh asked breathlessly as Kia came back with a large bottle with a greenish substance in it. Kia shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know." She responded. Yoh stared into her eyes, but was unable to see neither lie nor truth in their crystalline depths. He looked away, staring into her eyes for too long could be unnerving for some reason. "While I am a firm believer in allowing wounds to heal by themselves, as we are in somewhat of a precarious predicament and I do not relish the idea of you having to run for your life with a broken leg, I will be healing your leg."

"Thank you." Yoh sighed as she uncorked the bottle. She peeled back the bandages and Yoh moaned in pain as she pulled apart the skin of the wound to reveal the shards of bone beneath. She poured a generous amount into the wound and Yoh arched his back, teeth clenched as the substance burned its way into his bone.

He could actually feel the bone knitting back together, then the muscles, tissue and finally skin. He let out a sigh of relief when the pain faded away and looked at his leg. Not even a scratch could be seen on it. "Now, don't come running to me every time you get a scratch, this stuff is only for emergencies." Kia laughed, a little tiredly it seemed.

Yoh took a closer look at the wolf-girl who was the guardian of the valley. He noticed now a soft, almost unnoticeable ring of shadows around her blue eyes. Her shoulders slumped a little as well. "You look like there's something on your mind." Yoh told her. She turned and favoured him with a smile.

"So do you." She replied.

"So, why don't you tell me what's on your mind, and I'll tell you what's on mine?" Kia gazed into his eyes speculatively for a moment, before nodding her head at Aly. Aly went and closed the door to the shop and turned a charm that was on the back of it.

"So that we cannot be heard." Kia explained. Yoh slid off the desk and sat on the stool she offered him. Pippin dropped down into his lap from Kia's shoulder and curled himself up like a cat. "What I am about to say to you, you must not tell anyone, you may cause unnecessary panic." Kia said seriously. Yoh gulped and nodded his head. "About three or four miles out from this hidden valley, on the other side of the mountains, is a human base camp, there for the purpose of finding this place."

"How did they know where to go?" Yoh asked in surprise. Kia growled softly.

"I do not know, but I thank the gods that they were not able to get closer." She replied. "Anyways, I have a couple of spies in the base, to send me information, and one of them, I'm afraid was found out." Her face creased with worry. "He is our friend, and I fear for him." She sighed. "I should not have allowed him to take this task."

"Hey now, you can't blame yourself, I bet he would have done it even if you said no, wouldn't he?" Kia smiled, and she nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Now, it is your turn." Yoh fumbled for the right words.

"A year ago I killed my brother, because he was going to destroy humanity." He told her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to continue. "I know it was the right thing to do, but I can't help but feel bad for doing, feeling dirty."

"I would worry if you didn't feel bad." Kia responded. "Taking a life is not easy, I know that full well." Her eyes grew distant and sad. "The only way to do it without guilt is to no longer think of them as human."

"That's the problem." Yoh sighed. "No one else gets it because they only ever saw him as a monster, not a person."

"And you didn't." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"He seemed so lonely sometimes, so lost. I thought, if I had enough time, I could make him stop, but he never gave me that chance." He sighed. "I can't sleep at night anymore."

"Well, I may not be able to take your guilt away, but I can help with that." Kia pressed a vial into his hands. "One drop in any drink an hour before you go to bed, you should have a good sleep, no dreams." Yoh smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aly opened the door and Yoh moved to leave. "Remember Yoh, tell no one." Yoh nodded at her, and then went out to join his family for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Own nothing!

Yoh awoke the next morning, after actually getting some sleep for once, to the sound of panicked, angry sounds. Not bothering to get dressed Yoh charged downstairs in his yukata and strode out to the backyard. He blinked in confusion at the sight of Aly dragging, yes dragging, a protesting Marco towards Kia, who was standing over a pile of bear traps, her face dark with fury.

It was a frightening expression to see, because it made her look ancient and terrible. Yoh could feel the power in her, the valley seemed darker. He supposed because she was the one holding the magics protecting the valley in place that they were probably reacting to her mood. Marco was thrown down in front of her. She picked up one of the traps by its chain, dangling it in front of his face.

"Would you care to explain this?" She demanded, her voice devoid of the easy, languid warmth that it usually possessed. Marco tried for a superior smirk, but it came out looking like a grimace instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated.

"Do not lie to me." Kia hissed through clenched teeth. "Your scent is on them, that is what Aly was tracking." She dropped the trap with a clank. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"Hao could come here, we were hoping to trap him, or his men." Marco stated calmly.

"With bear traps?" Kia demanded. "You're either crazy or stupid, and I don't know which is worse. There are centaurs in the forest if you recall, what if one of them had fallen prey of these traps." Marco managed an unconcerned shrug.

"Animals..."

"ANIMALS?" Kia's voice came out as a roar that should not have been possible given her small stature. Marco flinched back, eyes wide behind his glasses. "Those are people, just as you or I, and I will not stand for them to be hurt by your ignorance." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, seeming to compose herself. "You have one chance, if I find something like this has happened again, you're out."

"You can't mean..."

"Out of this valley, with no recollection of its existence."

"You can't!"

"I can, and I will. It is my duty to protect the inhabitants of this valley, even from each other." Kia replied coldly. "You can leave now." Marco didn't waste any time and scrambled away from there. Kia turned around; her eyes still filled with storm clouds, and saw Yoh standing there. Her face softened back into its usual friendliness and she walked up to him.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Better than I have in weeks, thank you." Yoh responded. Kia chuckled and looked into his face.

"I frightened you just now, didn't I?" Yoh blinked, wondering if she could read minds.

"A little bit, how did you know?"

"Since I am part wolf I, like the rest of my kind, am gifted with the ability to sense emotion." She replied. "They are like scents to me."

"I see." Yoh responded. She smiled again at him.

"I was going to visit the centaurs, would you like to accompany me?" She asked. Yoh perked up.

"Could I?" She tilted her head and he ran upstairs to get dressed. He raced back downstairs where Kia was waiting with a smile. Pippin trilled and leapt across to Yoh's shoulder, wrapping his tail lightly around his neck.

"Come, youngling." Kia smiled, taking Aly's hand and leading the way into the forest. Yoh followed as they left the paths and made their way through the thick underbrush. Eventually Yoh could hear the sound of laughter and hooves. They emerged into a large clearing of the forest, where the centaurs were at play.

A pair of large adults, male or female, would run at each other, one would turn to the side at the last second and the other would jump clear over them. Some of the young ones, all lanky limbed and clumsy were attempting to imitate the adults, but would usually just wind up in a tangle heap on the ground. Kia let out a piercing whistle and one of the adults, a great black stallion, looked up and came clomping over.

"Lady Quickpaw." He greeted with a curious bow of his upper half, which was that of a dark skinned man. His hair was long and black, festooned with braids and feathers woven in. Kia made a face as she looked up at him.

"I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that." She said with a tone of resigned amusement in her voice. "He calls me Lady to show respect." She explained to Yoh. "Yoh, this is Oris, leader of this herd of centaur."

Oris looked down at Yoh with brilliant hazel eyes. He stepped forward until he was standing over Yoh, inspecting him. "I see." He said in his slow, low voice. "Well met." He placed a fist on his chest and bowed his upper half. Yoh did the same, feeling it would be rude not to. Oris nodded, seemingly pleased, and then turned back to Kia to discuss the herd with her.

Yoh heard galloping hooves behind him. He turned around just in time to watch a young centaur skid to a halt in front of him. "Hey!" The young male called. He had strawberry roan horse parts, with white speckles on his rump and a long strawberry tail. His human skin was pale and his face a riot of freckles. His hair was flame red and his eyes forest green and mischievous.

"Hi." Yoh said back to him. "My name's Yoh, what's yours?"

"I'm Toma." The centaur said, bouncing a little. "Boy, I thought you were someone else for a moment there."

"Like who?" Yoh asked. Toma put a finger to his lips, smiling impishly.

"It's a secret." He whispered.

"Yearling!" Oris barked. "Stop bothering the boy."

"He's not bothering me, Oris." Yoh responded. Oris snorted and gave Toma a warning look, and then went back to his conversation with Kia.

"Thanks, you want to play?" Toma asked Yoh. Yoh nodded and Toma led him over to the other young centaurs.

%&%&%&%

Atem was having a strange dream. In that dream he was alive, he could feel his heart beat, and his lungs taking in air. The strange thing was that he couldn't move at all and it was dark, so dark. As if from a great distance he thought he heard a voice calling to him.

"Atem, wake up my son, wake up." His father's voice became clearer, little by little and Atem could feel a hand on his forehead, stroking gently. With what seemed like a monumental effort he managed to open his eyes and bring himself to full consciousness... and realized that he was tied down.

Immediately he began to fight against the restraints he could feel, arching his back and screaming through the mask that was over his mouth and nose. "Atem! Atem, stop! It's alright!" Atem opened his eyes again, breathing heavily, and stared up into his father's face. Slowly he calmed down as he stared into the crimson eyes so much like his own. His heart still beat and he was awake, he was truly alive.

"Now, will you continue to fight?" Ahkanamkanon asked. Atem shook his head, unable to say anything. "Good."

Unseen hands unbuckled the restraints pinning him down and he sat up on the cold steel table. Familiar faces smiled back at him, all the priests of the Millennium items, and Mana too. "How?" He asked as he was helped to his feet.

"We were brought back, to combat a great evil." His father stated, gesturing behind him. Atem turned, and nearly recoiled in shock before schooling his face to blankness. Gozaburo stared back at him with no recognition in his eyes, just a smug triumph. Atem tried to speak again, but his vision abruptly went grey and the world slid away. A hand gripped him gently, keeping him upright.

"Steady my son, you are still not used to being alive. Sleep now." Atem dimly heard the words before darkness claimed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

Atem awoke slowly once more. His heart still beat and his lungs still breathed in air, which meant that truly his resurrection had not been a dream, which also meant that seeing Gozaburo had not been a dream either. Atem slowly sat up and looked around.

Light came from a fluorescent bulb on the ceiling. The bed he was laying on was wide and soft and draped with red sheets. The walls were covered in drapes, but he could see the steel wall beneath. The floor, though covered by a carpet, was also steel. There were also no windows. Atem's head jerked up as the steel door to his room opened. Mahad peeked inside and smiled at him.

"My prince, you are up, good." He said warmly.

"How many times have I asked you to call me by my name, my friend?" Atem asked. Mahad smiled, but shook his head.

"Your father wishes your presence." He said simply. Atem nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room and into what looked like a common room filled with chairs and pillows and drapes over the walls again; once again, no windows. His father and the priests were waiting for him, along with Gozaburo. The air was driven from his lungs as Mana grabbed hold of him and squeezed.

"Atem, I'm so happy to see you!" The young magician squealed.

"And I am glad to see you, Mana." Atem laughed. He then turned his attention to Gozaburo.

"Forgive me for bringing you out of the afterlife, but as I have detailed to your father and his compatriots over the last few days, these are dark times." Gozaburo explained. He went on to detail their dark foes, shamans. Men with the power to enslave the spirits of the dead and use their powers and that sought to take over and rule the world. Gozaburo even had images of some of these so-called monsters fighting and killing, though it seemed to center on one man in particular.

"We have already agreed to help, but you may choose instead to go back to the afterlife, you've already done so much." Atem's father told him. Atem bit his lip. He sensed something fishy, though the rest seemed to have bought the tale, and he was wary of Gozaburo's true intentions. His mind wandered to Yugi; where was he, how long had it been since they'd last seen each other, was Yugi in danger?

"I will stay." He said firmly. 'At least until I find out what's really going on.' He added silently to himself.

"Excellent." Gozaburo stated with an unnerving smile. "Now, I have yet to mention this because I wanted you all conscious to hear it, but we have had a little luck in trying to find these monsters' stronghold."

"Do you know where that is?" Seth asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Gozaburo replied. "We know that we are close, and it is somewhere in these mountains."

"Then how do you say you have had luck?" Isis queried. Gozaburo grinned nastily.

"Because we have captured a spy." Gozaburo gestured for them to follow and headed out of the common room. The hallways outside were the same steel as before, and no windows again. It made Atem feel uncomfortably closed in. A hand fell on his shoulder and Mahad murmured in his ear.

"There are no windows because of fear of attack." He explained, having picked up on Atem's uneasiness. "I don't like it either, I'd rather be able to see the sun." Atem nodded in agreement. In time they came upon a steel door that had the option to be barred. From within Atem heard a loud, pained scream. The sound set his teeth on edge and made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

Gozaburo opened the door and they all stepped inside. The room inside was poorly lit and reeked of blood, sweat and other bodily fluids. On either side of them were cells, chains on the walls. In the middle of the room, in the aisle, was something that made Atem's blood run cold.

Yugi was kneeling on the steel floor, his upper body laid horizontal over a low wooden block. His hands were shackled in front of him, pulling his arms to the limit. The shackles had bitten into the skin and Yugi's wrists bled. Atem could see bloody welts adorning Yugi's back and bruises all over. Rage boiled up inside him, but he schooled his face to blankness.

"But he's only a child." Isis murmured.

"He's eighteen, an adult." Gozaburo replied. Atem realized it had only been about a year since he had left Yugi behind. Gozaburo marched over to Yugi, who had his head down on the wood block, panting weakly, and grabbed a handful of spiky hair, jerking Yugi's head up. Yugi managed a whimper of pain, but he seemed too exhausted to do anything else. "They look like you or me, that's what makes this so difficult."

Yugi's eyes flitted around, surprise and desperation in their beautiful amethyst depths. Those eyes rested on Atem and widened. Atem stared back, face blank, showing no recognition at all. After a long, nerve-racking moment Yugi cast his eyes downward, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Have you had any luck getting information out of him?" Atem asked, a plan forming in his quick mind.

"Not yet." Gozaburo admitted reluctantly.

"Perhaps you are using the wrong methods." Atem suggested. "I have an idea." Gozaburo turned to him, interested. "Humiliation." Gozaburo's look of interest deepened. "Bring him down, to the lowest level, make him my slave. I can make him talk."

"Are you certain?" Gozaburo asked. Atem could see by the interested, cruel glimmer in his eyes that he already had him convinced.

"I can guarantee it." Atem said, hoping that he could without betraying Yugi's trust in him. Gozaburo nodded and motioned to the cruel-eyed young man holding a whip.

"Have the traitor taken to Atem's room, make sure he's tied up." The boy nodded, showing yellowed teeth in a cracked grin. "In the meantime, I will give you all a tour of our facilities, show you what we have so far."

Atem fidgeted through the tour, wanting to go back and see Yugi, make sure he was alright, and reassure him. Gods, how did Yugi get mixed up in all this anyways? Atem needed to know, and every second away from Yugi he burned with impatience and worry. Finally Gozaburo was done with them and Atem hurried back to the rooms, while the priests stayed outside to practice long- unused powers.

As soon as he stepped in the common room he could hear muffled sobs coming from his room. He hurried inside to find Yugi kneeling, his arms cuffed behind his back, gagged and a pair of small keys dangling from his neck onto his bare, pale chest. Yugi looked up and he tried to recoil, eyes wide with fear and distress, tears running down his cheeks. Atem's heart broke at the sight.

"Oh, Yugi, Yugi, it's ok." He whispered, falling to his knees and pulling the gag out of Yugi's mouth, wiping the trails of tears running down his angelic face away. "Shh, it's alright." He pulled the keys off and moved around to unlock the cuffs on Yugi's hands. It was then that he saw how cruel they had been. There was a pair of shackles on Yugi's ankles as well, and the chain from his wrist cuffs was intertwined with the one from his ankles, pulling Yugi's arms into an unnatural position and ensuring he couldn't move.

Atem quickly undid both sets of cuffs. Yugi immediately flung his arms around him and burst into a fresh wave of tears. Atem used his magic to close the door and wrapped his arms around his frantic hikari, careful of the numerous welts adorning his upper body.

"Atem, Atem, Atem..." Yugi kept repeating in a cracked, hoarse voice.

"Shh, it's alright, aibou. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't know how else to get you out of that awful place." Atem soothed.

"I thought, oh gods, I thought you'd forgotten me." Yugi choked out, burying his face in Atem's tunic.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Atem lifted Yugi's face to his. "But it's alright, and I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore, ok?" Yugi snuffled a little.

"Okay." Atem smiled and without thinking Yugi leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. He quickly realized what he'd done, and pulled away, horrified with himself. But to his surprise Atem pulled him back, bodies flush against each other, and dipped his head down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Yugi responded eagerly, threading his fingers through Atem's hair.

They finally parted, flushed and panting for air. "Well, that answers that question." Atem murmured, resting his forehead against Yugi's. Yugi let out a little humming sound of agreement. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Since Duelist Kingdom." Yugi admitted, hiding his face against Atem's chest so he wouldn't see him blush. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure when it started, but I really realized it during the battle with Marik." Atem answered. "It was then when I knew that I could very well lose you, forever, that I finally understood that I loved you."

"Oh, Atem, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you." Yugi sighed. "I was so afraid that you'd..."

"Yugi, even if I didn't feel the same way about you, I would have remained your friend." Atem said in answer to Yugi's unspoken fears.

"I love you." Yugi whispered before bringing Atem's head down into another kiss. It didn't matter that he was still a prisoner, that he was in pain or that he still could be killed. It didn't matter that he had to make Atem understand what was really going on, and perhaps even the other Egyptians; all that mattered in that moment was that they were together once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing

Atem remained in a slow, lazy make-out session for a few minutes with Yugi before reality came crashing back down. He pulled away from Yugi. Yugi looked up at him dazedly, his mouth kiss-swollen. It made Atem want to pin his aibou to the floor and screw him senseless, but now was not the time or the place for such things.

"We need to talk about this." He managed huskily. Yugi's eyes went wide with alarm and he swallowed nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hoping Atem wasn't about to tell him they couldn't be together, not after kissing him like that.

"I mean, what are you doing here? And why did he call you a spy?" Yugi nearly melted in relief, here was something at least that he could work with.

"I am a spy?"

"For the shamans?" Atem asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Atem, you're being deceived by Gozaburo, shamans are not evil." Yugi murmured.

"How do you know for sure of that, Yugi?" Yugi gnawed at his lip, worrying about betraying too much.

"Because I have friends who are shamans, who are hiding out here, and I don't want to see them hurt."

"But why did you do this?" Atem asked. "Why would you do something that could get you into trouble?"

"Because I wanted to help." Yugi answered gently, but firmly. "And this was the way I could do it. I knew the risks when I agreed to it."

"Yugi, Gozaburo has video evidence of shamans doing damage." Yugi winced.

"I know, and I know the one shaman in particular the videos would be portraying." Yugi chewed his lip again. "Remember Bakura?"

"How can I forget?"

"Remember why he was doing what he did?"

"His village was destroyed and his people slaughtered to create the Millennium Items." Atem responded, still ashamed of his uncle for that deed.

"The point is he had a reason to hate, as did the man you saw in the videos. He was in a lot of pain." Yugi whispered, eyes clouding over with sorrow. "Evil is doing bad things for the sake of bad things."

"But..."

"Atem, trust me." Yugi grasped Atem's wrists. "None of the shamans want a war." Atem stared down into Yugi's earnest, gentle eyes and sighed. He knew he could trust Yugi, and that if Yugi was going to defend shamans, then that meant that he could trust them as well.

"This isn't going to be easy to try to explain to my father." He murmured. "I probably will have to do it in a roundabout way, so that they don't think you're trying to 'corrupt' me or something."

"They don't know who I am?" Yugi asked.

"I've told them about you, but I don't think I ever actually described you, because well, it hurt too much to think about." Atem said, a faint blush appearing on his bronzed cheeks. Yugi smiled and snuggled into him. All the sudden they heard voices and Atem hurriedly pushed Yugi away from him. He went to the door.

"You stay right where you are, if you don't, you will be punished." He said loudly as he emerged into the common area. He could almost imagine Yugi giggling helplessly at his acting, trying not to be heard.

"Settling in your slave?" Atem's father asked. Atem nodded and sat down on one of the cushions on the floor.

"Do you really think it is wise father, to trust the word of this man that these people really are evil?" Atem asked. "How much do we really know about this place?"

"Atem, I understand your concerns, but you must also know these people attacked the base a day ago."

"Really?" Atem tried to appear interested, when really he felt worried. "What did these people look like?"

"We could not see them, all we could see was shadows and their blasts of power." Atem scoffed.

"Then it could have been anything."

"Your scepticism concerns me, son. This is the way things are, understand that." His father stated, and that was the end of the conversation. Atem stayed and talked with Mana and Mahad for some time, and then made some excuse to go back to Yugi.

"I heard what they were saying." Yugi whispered when Atem came back in. "Whoever attacked this base it was not shamans. K-... their leader wouldn't allow it." Atem gave him an odd look.

"There's more than what you're saying, isn't there?" He asked gently.

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore. I gave my word." Yugi murmured. "You can understand that, right?"

"I can." Atem answered, taking Yugi into his arms and nuzzling him. Yugi sighed happily and leaned into him. "It does make keeping you safe, and getting you out of here, a little more difficult." Atem rested his chin on Yugi's head, thinking. "I don't suppose you know exactly where it is your friends are hiding, do you?"

"I do." Yugi replied. "I was given the information in case I began to fear for my life."

"That gives me something to work with." Atem muttered. "I do worry about them being found out if you lead us there."

"Don't, the hiding place has all kinds of protections, they'll never get the information back here." Yugi replied confidently.

"So, if I tell them, in a few days, to make it look less suspicious, that you are ready to lead us to the shamans, that would work out?"

"As long as you don't mind being stuck there afterwards." Yugi replied.

"If I'm with you, that's all that matters." Atem murmured, kissing him lightly. Yugi giggled and kissed him back. They pulled away at a knock on the door. Yugi got down on his knees and worked on looking a mixture of angry and cowed and Atem went over to the bed and lay down.

"Come in!" He called. Isis came in, looking a little worried, with a small jar, a bowl of water, and a cloth.

"Forgive me, my prince, I know the boy is a slave, but I think it would be best for everyone if I had a look at his wounds." Atem yawned, feigning disinterest.

"If you must. Personally I do not think he needs it but..." Atem shrugged. Isis bowed and knelt down beside Yugi. Yugi looked up at her shyly.

"It's alright little one, I will not harm you." She soothed. She gently took his face in her hands, looking him over. She then took the cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water. Yugi grimaced slightly in pain as she began to wipe the blood off the welts on his back. When Isis was finished with that she took opened the jar and dipped her fingers in. "This is a salve. Now it may sting a little, but it will help with the healing process."

"Okay." Yugi said in a small voice. Isis looked at him in surprise, stunned by the sweet, bell-like quality of it. She took another look at him, taking in the cherubic features and the soft violet eyes. Atem could see the questions beginning to run through her mind. To her credit though she focussed on Yugi's wounds and began to rub the salve onto the welts.

Yugi stiffened initially, but then relaxed as the slight stinging sensation melted into a kind of warmth that replaced any kind of pain that was left. He let out a grateful sigh and heard Isis laugh lightly in response. She gently patted his head and then stood up to leave, bowing once more at Atem as she did so.

"I like her." Yugi said quietly.

"She's very kind." Atem responded. "I think she may be wanting answers soon."

"Do you think it will be a problem?" Atem shook his head slightly.

"Of all the priests she is the least inclined to jump to conclusions." He explained.

"Then that's good." Yugi said.

"Why?"

"Because now we have another potential ally."

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh was thrashing in his sleep. He'd forgotten to take the sleep aid and was now trapped in the throes of an awful nightmare. He cried out and whimpered softly, but could not wake, could not escape the hell his mind had created for him.

He didn't hear his bedroom door creep open, or the soft footsteps that hesitantly padded over his side. He didn't see the dark shape, long hair drifting around them, lean down and gently pick him up to cradle him against a warm chest. At least not consciously, he didn't feel the hand that brushed the sweaty bangs away from his face or heard the voice that began to softly sing a lullaby.

The soothing motions did have an effect however. As the minutes wore on Yoh slowly went still, sleeping peacefully once more. The figure held him in his arms a couple minutes more, softly stroking the dark chestnut hair and then tucked Yoh back into the sheets. The figure then slipped out of the room, leaving no evidence that anyone had even been there.

%&%&%&%

Yoh woke up, feeling odd. He remembered that he'd forgotten to take the sleeping aid last night, but he had still gotten a good sleep. He dimly remembered having his recurring dream, but in the middle of it, someone started singing, and the bad dream had dissolved, bringing him a dreamless sleep for apparently the rest of the night.

He shook his head and sat up in bed. The sun was just coming up, which meant that Kia was probably up and working in her shop already. He liked the mysterious, but plucky shopkeeper. She was fun and energetic, but at the same time seemed wise beyond her apparent years. Yoh yawned and stretched, preparing to go downstairs and say hello when something caught his eye on the sheets.

Reaching out he carefully plucked a single strand of long dark hair from the sheets. He turned it over in his hands, confused. His hair wasn't that long, but it seemed to be about the same colour as his own. After a few moments Yoh concluded that it must have come from one of his parents looking in on him in the middle of the night.

He headed downstairs and found his mother and father talking at the kitchen table over mugs of tea. "Hi, Tou-san, Kaa-san." Yoh said, going over to give each of them a hug. "Did one of you come in to check on me last night?" He asked on a whim.

"No Yoh, we were in bed all last night." Keiko responded, a faint blush crossing her face. _Ok, eww._ Yoh thought to himself as he went about making a simple breakfast for himself. He thought hard to himself as he did so. Who else could have left that hair? It was just too weird. All the sudden he remembered the day he'd been caught by that trapped, and the person he had dimly seen before he'd gone unconscious.

That person had dark hair. But...but the strange thing was, although Yoh couldn't make out the face, he immediately thought of Hao when he thought of his mysterious saviour. But, that was ridiculous, Hao was dead, and if he was haunting Yoh as Yoh thought, he certainly wouldn't have helped him out of the trap, or been able to leave hairs in his sheets.

"Good morning." Kia's mellow voice cut through the thoughts and Yoh looked up to find that he was almost finished his breakfast. He remembered then something he'd been meaning to ask since seeing the centaurs.

"Hey, Kia?" She looked at him and blinked, a sign to go on. "Do you think I could meet the dragon that lives in the valley? Like I met the centaurs?" She chuckled slightly.

"You have excellent timing, youngling." She smiled. "I was just about to go bring him a salve for the arthritis in his claws." She held up a large vial and winked at him. Yoh grinned and finished up with his breakfast to follow her out the back. This time Aly decided to hold his hand instead of Kia. "She likes you." Kia commented. Yoh smiled at the little vampire, who smiled back, showing off her fangs. As Yoh walked away from the house his hair prickled, he was being watched again.

"Kia, is there someone else living in the house?" Yoh asked.

"If there was, and I hadn't told you, don't you think I'd have a reason?" Kia asked him seriously. Yoh nodded and didn't say anything more, though he was confused by what she could mean by that.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you keep her fed?" Yoh asked, gesturing to Aly, as they trekked through the forest.

"Blood packs from blood banks." Kia answered. "Grimfeather, the griffin that runs errands for me, brings new packs about every week." They kept walking until they reached a high stone cliff almost at the edge of the valley. What was unusual about this cliff was there was an ornate wooden door set in it. Kia walked right up and knocked. The door swung open and she beckoned Yoh inside.

It didn't look like a cave on the inside. The walls were polished and festooned with little blue lights. Bookshelves upon bookshelves took up much of the space along with many other random artefacts.

"Grandfather, are you in?" Kia called. "Always refer to an older dragon as Grandfather, understand?" Kia murmured to Yoh. A soft clacking sound announced the arrival of the dragon. He was not the type of dragon you saw in the paintings of old, with slayers bravely defeating them; this dragon was only about seven feet tall and walked on two legs with knees turned backwards. His scales were rust red in colour and a short mane extending down his long neck had gone completely silver. Silver spectacles magnified large, green, cat-slitted eyes and a pair of membranous wings rested neatly along his back.

"Kia, I sometimes wonder if you should be calling me Grandfather." The old dragon proclaimed in a reedy voice. He then noticed Yoh and did a double take. "And who is this?"

"I am Yoh, it's a pleasure to meet you Grandfather." Yoh replied, bowing politely. The dragon chuckled appreciatively.

"Polite, not like a lot of young ones these days, eh Kia?" Kia chuckled and nodded, handing over the vial. "Ahh, thank you, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my afternoon nap." He shuffled away, dragging his long thin tail behind him. Kia took Yoh's arm and led him out.

"Now that he knows you he'll likely let you come visit." She said as they walked back through the forest. "He has wonderful stories and no one to listen to him ramble, he'd enjoy your company."

"I'll remember that."

%&%&%&%

Yoh woke up that night, not because of nightmares, but because he was thirsty. He groaned and then kicked off the sheets and stood up. He padded quietly out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He gulped it down eagerly and then set the glass in the sink. He padded out of the room and ran smack dab into someone else. "Sorry." He apologized and then looked up. He stepped back in horror and surprise. "Hao?" He whispered in shock, the blood draining from his face.

The brother he thought was dead looked just as surprised, and weirdly, just as nervous. Yoh shuffled a step forward and that seemed to unfreeze Hao, because the older twin turned and bolted up the stairs. "Hao, wait?" Yoh cried, unfreezing and hurrying up the stairs behind his brother. When he got to the top he didn't know where to go, but as he looked around frantically a door slammed down the hall. He hurried towards that door and stood in front of it.

Slowly he reached his hand up and after hesitating he knocked on the door. "Hao?" He called hopefully. He heard no answer. What was he expecting? If anything Hao wanted nothing to do with him, and if he did, it would only be to repay him for what he did. So why was he standing outside his door, trying to get Hao to come out? Simple, to make things right.

"Hao, please." Yoh pleaded, resting his forehead against the door. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered what he'd done. "Please." A sob forced its way out of his throat. "Please." He whispered.

All at once he heard the door latch click and then the door opened. An arm shot out and grabbed the front of his yukata, pulling him inside. Hao closed the door and pressed Yoh up against it, clamping one hand over Yoh's mouth. With his other hand he relocked the bedroom door. Yoh stared up at his brother, fear and confusion warring inside him.

"If I take my hand off your mouth, will you scream?" Hao asked quietly, his voice calm. Yoh quickly shook his head. Hao stared into his eyes, as though assessing if he was telling the truth. Finally he stepped back, taking his hand off Yoh's mouth and then sat back on the unmade bed in the middle of the room.

"You're alive." Yoh whispered. Hao nodded his head. Helplessly Yoh felt tears pool in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, hanging his head. "So very-"

"No." Hao's firm voice cut him off. Yoh looked up to find Hao shaking his head slowly back and forth. "Just... no. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But..." Hao shook his head again, silencing Yoh. Yoh looked at Hao, the pieces falling into place. "You saved me in the forest, didn't you?" Hao nodded his head silently. "Why?" Hao let out a low sigh and then amazingly, he smiled gently at his brother.

"It's... a long story, and you are tired." Hao was right, Yoh was very tired. "Go to bed, and tomorrow I'll find you and try to explain as much as I can." Hao paused and then appeared to think of something. "You can't tell anyone I'm here, alright?"

"What about Opacho? She misses you." Yoh asked. Hao shook his head.

"I know, but I can't risk it." He explained. Yoh nodded his head and unlocked the door. Just as he was leaving he turned back to Hao.

"I missed you too." Hao blinked at him, and then smiled, a beautiful, tender smile.

"Goodnight Yoh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh went through the motions of getting up, getting breakfast and then going through Anna's torture, ahem, training, but his mind was on Hao. What did Hao want? What was he doing here? Why was he so adamant about Yoh staying quiet about his presence? That was the biggest question, because it didn't make sense for Hao to want to stay in the dark, unseen and unheard, when normally he was one to announce his presence with fanfare and arrogance.

"Ah, Yoh." Kia smiled at Yoh as he emerged from the shower. "When you're appropriately attired would you like to come with me to see the centaurs?"

"Sure, Kia." Yoh smiled and went off to his room to change, though he itched simply to go to Hao's door and find out now what was going on, he knew he had to wait until Hao felt it was appropriate to tell him. "Ready Kia." He called as he pulled his shirt on, halfway out of his room. Kia smiled at him as he came downstairs at a half-run.

She flicked an ear at him and then set out into the forest. Kia began to sing a haunting melody in a strange tongue as they walked along. Yoh blinked; Hao wasn't the only enigma in this valley, supernaturals apparently older than Kia treated her with respect, and the magic, supernatural magic increased with age, and to keep the magics running for this valley must have taken a lot of magic.

He was still musing when a dark shape dropped out of the trees in front of him. Yoh yelped and stumbled back, tripping over an exposed root and falling on his butt. He blinked up in surprise at Hao.

"Sorry about that." The elder twin said in a quiet voice. "Here," Yoh recoiled slightly as Hao held out a hand. "Let me help you up." Yoh looked at the hand and then into Hao's face, finding no rage, just gentle concern, and maybe, just maybe a touch of shame in the dark depths of his eyes. Yoh took the offered hand and Hao pulled him to his feet.

"Hao, when I said you should drop in, I did not mean literally." Kia chided playfully. Amazingly Hao smiled at her, though it seemed somewhat strained.

"But my way's more fun." He retorted, just as playful. Yoh looked between the two of them, confusion deepening with each passing second.

"Will you be alright if I leave you with Hao, Yoh?" Kia asked Yoh seriously. Yoh looked at Hao, who shoved his hands in his pants pockets and looked away. Yoh bit his lip and then nodded his head. "Alright, I won't be too far away, holler if you need anything." She then disappeared into the trees, leaving Yoh alone with his brother.

Yoh opened his mouth to speak but Hao just simply turned and headed deeper into the forest. Yoh stood there for a moment, stunned, before coming back to himself and hurrying after his twin. Hao silently trekked through the woods, looking back occasionally to make sure Yoh was still behind him. Yoh took the moment to have a good look at his brother whom he thought was dead. He looked the same, except for the clothes; he was simply wearing a pair of dark-washed jeans, a white t-shirt with a navy blue sweater over top and a pair of black converse shoes on his feet.

Eventually they came to a small stream that burbled over the rocks. Hao went over to a large flat rock by the side of the stream that was bathed in sunlight and sat down. Silently he patted the stone beside him, gesturing for Yoh to sit down as well. After a moment's hesitation Yoh went and sat down, Hao's gaze boring into him.

"You're the one that's been watching me, aren't you?" Yoh asked.

"Yes." Hao replied evenly.

"Why did you stay hidden?" Yoh asked. "Why didn't you come out and talk to me sooner?"

"I was scared." Hao admitted softly, with a wry smile. Yoh blinked, unable to comprehend.

"You, scared? Of what?" Hao didn't answer, but simply sighed and closed his eyes. Yoh stared at him a moment, brow furrowed, before he noticed something really important.

"Your powers." He whispered. "They're gone! What happened to them?"

"I'm not entirely certain, when I woke up I no longer had them." Hao replied. "Kia thinks that it's the Great Spirit's way of punishing me for attempting what I did."

"How do you know Kia?"

"I've lived with her for the last year, she's the one that found me after the tournament." Hao explained. "She was visiting with a minotaur that lives outside the Patch village and she sensed something happen, so she came to investigate, found me lying on the ground, half dead, and took me back with her."

"Why'd she do that?" Yoh wanted to know. "She didn't know who you were, did she?"

"She seemed to, she called me by name when I first woke up and tried to get out of bed. She said 'Hao Asakura, lie down, you need to heal'. Funny thing is, you can't help but listen to what she says when she uses that tone, do you notice?" Yoh did notice, and he also noticed the feeling of magic in the air when she used that tone as well.

"What happened to you?" Yoh asked.

"Kia kept me with her, helped me get back on my feet, got me to work in the shop while my body was recovering. When that was done I didn't have anywhere to go, so I reluctantly stayed with her and worked in her shop as payment." Hao chuckled drily. "I was very angry in those early days, because I'd lost my power, and I had failed in my goal."

"What changed?" Yoh looked at Hao and could see no rage, no inclination that Hao wanted vengeance. The man sitting beside him just looked like your average teenage boy, unconcerned and cool.

"I met a kid named Yugi." Hao replied. "He showed up in the shop a month or so after I'd woken up. Now, bear in mind that Kia's magics on her shop are meant to make it so that humans could not see it. So imagine my surprise when I'm manning the front desk and all the sudden this perfectly human kid, because the supernaturals drop their illusions or disguises when they come in the door, walks in."

"That must have been awkward." Yoh commented. Hao shook his head and laughed.

"You have no idea..."

_/Flashback/_

"_What the hell are you doing in here, get out!" Hao screamed at the human that dared enter this place. How did he even get in anyways? Kia's magic must be on the fritz or something. The boy had spiky, tri-coloured hair and as he turned Hao could see wide, puzzled violet eyes._

"_Why? I haven't done anything?" The boy asked in a gentle, sweet voice. _

"_Yes, Hao, let's not be rude." Kia's voice drifted out of the back room and she emerged a moment later, smiling at the human. "It's unusual we have a human wander in here, you must be something special." The boy looked at her and his eyes widened further at the sight of her ears and tail, but he didn't even mention them._

"_I guess you could say that." He said instead. "I'm Yugi."_

"_And I am Kia, and this is my assistant Aly." Kia replied, patting the small vampire who was her constant companion on the head. "The dragon on Hao's shoulder is Pippin." _

"_What is this place?" Yugi asked wonderingly. _

"_It is a shop for creatures that refer to themselves as supernaturals, it's where they can get the things they need and can't get anywhere else."_

"_And it's supposed to be able to keep humans out." Hao muttered._

"_Hush, Hao, that's no way to treat a guest. I have a feeling he's got an interesting story to tell." Yugi fidgeted at that, and then turned his head as a voice called his name from outside._

"_I should go." He said hesitantly. "But, can I come back later?" Kia smiled at him._

"_If you wish." _

_/Flashback end/_

"And so he did, week after week he came in and told these fantastic stories that most people would think impossible, but not us." Hao continued. "Even when Kia wasn't around and it was only me, he'd try and talk with me instead, he was always so friendly. After awhile... I started talking back, started laughing with him, and eventually one day I realized that he was my friend." Hao sighed. "I started telling him about my life. It was easy talking to him, I don't know why. He never called me evil, or a monster, though, that's what I remember most is that he still wanted to be my friend."

"Where is he now?" Hao began to look distressed.

"At best, in a dark, lonely jail cell." He replied and Yoh's eyes widened in realization.

"He's the spy that Kia said got captured, isn't he?" Hao nodded glumly. He looked so upset that Yoh swallowed the rest of his fear and reached out to wrap his arm around Hao's shoulder. Hao tensed a moment, but then relaxed, leaning into it.

"I think you should go now." Hao said quietly. "We've been gone for some time and I'd rather not have anyone else discover me for the moment."

"Okay." Yoh said reluctantly, sliding off the rock. "We will talk more though, right?" Hao smiled at him.

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing!

"My prince, hold on a moment." Isis called to Atem as he walked out of his chambers, in which he had hardly left for the last few days, reconnecting with Yugi. They had yet to do anything sexual, even though Atem's desire was going into overdrive he wanted to know that Yugi was ready to take that step, and he wanted to do it in a situation where Yugi would not be viewed as a whore for sleeping with his 'master'.

"Yes, Isis?" Atem asked, halting in his tracks. So far he had been able to pull off keeping his and Yugi's secret. Yugi acted out being scared, angry and slightly rebellious and Atem made sure they didn't do anything that his father or the other priests might find suspicious.

"I realize that the boy is your slave, but I must implore you not to harm him in any way, he just seems too..."

"Innocent?" Atem finished for her. She blinked at him, looking confused.

"Yes..." Atem looked around and saw that they were alone.

"He is." He stated simply. "Can I trust you not to reveal anything I'm about to tell you?"

"Of course." Isis replied, still looking deeply confused. Atem nodded his head.

"Come with me." He turned and headed back to his room, a bewildered Isis tailing him. He threw open the doors and Yugi immediately bowed low to him. Atem ushered Isis inside and closed the door behind him, spelling the room to soundproof it, just in case. "It's alright Yugi, you can stand."

Isis gasped in surprise, recognising the name. "Was Yugi not the name of the boy who was your greatest companion while trapped in the puzzle?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it was." Atem said, wandering over, sliding a hand around Yugi's waist and kissing him on the cheek. Yugi giggled and blushed lightly while snuggling closer to his secret boyfriend.

"Why did you not say anything to your father?" Isis asked in a near whisper.

"Do you think he would have listened?" Atem demanded. "Or for that matter allowed me near him again once he knew?"

"No, I do not think he would. Your father is too taken with the idea that shamans are evil."

"He's wrong." Yugi stated calmly. "I know them, they're not evil at all."

"You really are a spy then?"

"I wanted to help." Yugi said with a shrug. "I knew it was risky, but it was the only thing I could do."

"He said you always looked out for your friends." Isis murmured, gently cupping Yugi's cheek in one hand. She stared into his vibrant, gentle violet eyes and nodded. "Alright, I believe you. There is no lie in your eyes and I have always trusted Atem's judgement."

"Thank you Isis." Atem sighed. "It's good to know we have an ally if something goes amiss." Isis smiled and then yelped slightly as she was grabbed around in a gentle hug from Yugi.

"Thank you, Isis." Yugi chimed happily. Isis laughed and patted his spiky hair.

"You are most welcome, now we must go out for practice." She informed Atem. Atem sighed reluctantly, but kissed Yugi on the lips and followed Isis out. "Does he not get bored in there by himself?" Isis asked Atem as they headed outside.

"No, I snuck him in some books to read so mostly he does that." Atem explained. He immediately shut up about Yugi when they got outdoors. They headed for the large area of grass between the base and the fence, where they normally practiced with their powers.

As they got close Atem stopped dead, staring in confusion. After a few stunned moments his shoulders began to shake and a deep chuckle worked its way out of his mouth. He then burst into hysterical laughter. The cause of this laughter was the fact that Mahad had turned completely purple with green polka dots.

"I am glad you find this so amusing, my prince." Mahad stated tonelessly as Atem got his giggles under control and walked over.

"Mana, I have to say, this is your best one yet." Atem said, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Ugh, I thought I was done with these mishaps!" She growled angrily. "I think it's the regenerated body, it's wrecking havoc with me."

"I do like Mahad in purple though." Atem said thoughtfully. Mana giggled and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Mana..." Mahad sighed. "How many times have we had this discussion? He's the prince, not a teddy bear, whatever that is."

"You're so stiff and proper Mahad." Mana replied. "You need to loosen up a little. And FYI, he's your friend too." She grinned at Atem. "I'm starting to learn the modern language, it's kind of fun, but they seem to shorten everything."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate." Atem agreed, chuckling faintly.

"You know, it was pretty darn boring for those five thousand years that you weren't there." Mana stated. "There was no one to play pranks with me! Was it boring for you trapped in the Puzzle?"

"I honestly don't remember it." Atem replied. "I think I was sleeping until the puzzle was completed, and then I woke up."

"How odd was it to have to share a body with another soul?" Seth asked, having come up behind them to listen in on the conversation.

"We didn't realize what was happening at first actually." Atem replied. "When we did, it was kind of like there was no point in fighting about it, we were both there, and we also found we worked well together."

"Shame you never told him how you really felt though, huh?" Mana said sympathetically. Atem nodded, but inwardly he was smiling, knowing that he had in fact told Yugi how he truly felt.

"Atem!" His father called, striding over to him. "Gozaburo is growing impatient for results, and frankly, so am I."

"I am working on it, father." Atem replied respectfully.

"Maybe I can add something to this tactic of yours." His father replied. "Come, bring the boy into the common room."

"Pain seems to do nothing, I just feel I must remind you of that." Atem responded, heading back to his chambers. Fear rippled through him at the thought of what his father might do to Yugi. He went into the room and gripped Yugi's arms, pulling him close.

"My father wants to try and get you to talk, now may be the time to act." He murmured. Yugi looked up at him and then nodded his head just slightly. Atem kissed him on the forehead and then led him outside, gripping him in what looked like a rough manner.

"Kneel, boy." The pharaoh stated as Yugi was brought into his presence. Yugi reluctantly got down on his knees in front of him. "I don't know what these shamans have promised you, but it is never good to make deals with devils." Yugi said nothing. "No? Then let me ask you this." Yugi's head was jerked up so that he was staring into the pharaoh's burning eyes. "All humanity will be destroyed if shamans are allowed to continue, all. That means children, the elderly, the disabled, all the innocents. And you know what, that blood is on your hands."

Yugi made his eyes grow wide as though he had reached some form of epiphany. He lowered his head as much as possible and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What? Speak up, boy." The pharaoh pressed. Yugi lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

"I will lead you to them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh shoved his face into his pillow, trying desperately to stifle the sobs escaping his throat. Tears ran down his face, soaking the pillowcase, but he could care less. He knew that Hao was alive, that he was alright, but that couldn't stop him from feeling guilty about it all. He had tried to kill his own brother, that wasn't something that he should be forgiven for.

Suddenly he jerked his head up as a warm hand touched his back. "You ok?" He looked up to find his brother kneeling over him with a concerned look on his face. Yoh sat up, stunned, tears still running down his face. "What's the matter?" Hao asked, reaching out to brush the tracks of tears away from Yoh's face.

This only brought on a fresh wave of tears and unexpectedly Yoh flung out his arms and wrapped them around Hao, pulling him into a desperate embrace. Hao was too surprised to act initially, but then Yoh buried his face in his chest and began to sob in earnest, and he gently wrapped his arms around his distressed brother. With one hand he rubbed Yoh's back and with the other he stroked his hair.

Eventually Yoh's sobs turned to soft hiccups. Hao pulled back, looking down into Yoh's teary face. Gently he used his sleeve to wipe the tear tracks away. "Now, do you want to tell me why you're so upset?" He asked again, in a soft, coaxing tone.

"I'm sorry." Yoh hiccupped. "I tried to kill you, I meant to, and I'm-" A hand over his mouth silenced him. Hao looked down at him, grave and sorrowful.

"I already told you, Yoh. You have nothing to apologize for. You did what needed to be done, I understand that now. It wasn't easy for you, but you did it because you knew it would save the lives of billions." He responded, taking his hand away. He sighed softly. "This past year has been torture for you, hasn't it?"

Yoh nodded his head and buried his face back in Hao's chest. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're not angry."

"I was at first, but talking with Yugi did more than just make me rethink my hatred of humans, it made me rethink the way I thought about you." Hao explained. "It made me realize that striking me was probably the hardest thing you'd ever have to do in your life." Yoh nodded into his chest. "I also realized that you are incredibly courageous. You went after me, to stop me, even though you knew your chances of doing so were slim to none. You did it because it was the right thing."

"You make me sound like a superhero." Yoh commented, still snuffling a little.

"Well, isn't that what heroes do? Put themselves on the line to save others?" Hao queried. "Yoh, by doing what you did, you saved me. So, no regrets, ok?"

"Ok." Yoh agreed, nestling more comfortably in Hao's arms. "I like this."

"What?" Hao asked in amusement.

"Having a brother, a real brother." Yoh clarified. Hao's mouth dropped open and then he smiled.

"I like it too." He responded, resting his head on the top of Yoh's. "For the first time in a long time, I don't feel so alone."

"Maybe you could come back with me, when this is all over." Yoh offered brightly. Hao smiled sadly.

"As much as I would love that, do you really think that's a good idea? I can't defend myself, and you can't always be by my side." Hao reminded him.

"But what if I brought back Matamune?" Yoh suggested. "He could look out for you. You could teach me how to do it." Yoh yawned widely. Hao chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Later, you're tired." Yoh nodded his head sleepily and didn't protest when Hao laid him down and tucked him back in. By the time Hao had gone to the door and looked back, Yoh was already fast asleep. A tender smile crossed his face.

"Sweet dreams, otouto."

%&%&%&%

Yugi stood, flanked by Egyptian priests, his hands cuffed behind his back. He stared out beyond the open gate into the forest, heart hammering. He knew what Kia had said, that there were defences enough to keep out anyone, but what if she had miscalculated? That would mean that Yugi was bringing his friends' doom upon them.

"I still do not see why we need one of your escorts." The pharaoh was saying to Gozaburo. "We do not need a babysitter."

"You do need someone who understands the technology." Gozaburo responded. "I need to be able to have immediate knowledge of where you are when you find them, and GPS and the walkie-talkie will do just that. You're only having to take along one, instead of the company that I had suggested you take, so be happy."

Yugi turned to look as someone made their way over across the grass. To his dismay it was his friend Yeek who it seemed would be accompanying them on their journey. The Native American teen didn't even so much as glance at Yugi, his face like stone. Yugi felt bad about lying to him, but there was nothing he could have done about that. He only hoped in time he would be able to get Yeek to forgive him.

"Come on boy, let's get to it." Yugi was given a gentle shove in the back and he stumbled forward, walking out of the gate. They set a quick pace, keeping themselves in a tight group. Yeek had a semi-automatic that Yugi knew was loaded with darts that would nullify a shaman's powers if it hit. Yugi was allowed to take the lead, since he knew where he was going.

Actually he didn't, yet. He needed to get to the river. He could hear it off in the distance and so headed that way. As soon as he saw the rushing water, it was like something opened in his mind and he could see the way he had to go. He set a path, following the river's course, upstream.

Soon he came to a fork, where the river turned to two paths, a larger more open way and a thinner trickle choked by vegetation. It was this latter path that Yugi chose confidently. Duos, Seth's beast, was summoned to cut back the creeping undergrowth, allowing them a better path along which to tread.

All were silent as they trekked, only the sound of birds and scurrying beasts could be heard in the deep forest. Until...

"Son of a bitch!" Yeek cried, whacking at the GPS in his hands.

"What is wrong?" The pharaoh demanded.

"The GPS just stopped working!" Yeek replied. He took the walkie-talkie off his belt and tried turning it on. "This too." He threw it to the ground. "We're flying blind. We should go back."

Seth snorted derisively. "When we find the shamans we can send one of our monsters back to lead the others to us, we do not need your fancy gadgets." He shoved Yugi in the back. "Keep going, boy."

The reason why Yeek's tech no longer worked was as a result of the magics keeping the valley hidden. Yugi knew that, but no one else did. He also knew that it meant that they were getting close. His stomach knotted in anticipation and nerves.

The stream widened once again to the point that it would take more than a jump to get across, and a dull roar reached their ears. They turned the bend and stopped dead in surprise and wonder. A shear rock face stood in front of them, from which cascaded a graceful waterfall. It was to this waterfall that Yugi led them.

"I don't see where we're supposed to go." Mana stated doubtfully. Yugi however, had no such doubts and at the side of the waterfall found the way to get behind it. A light was created by Isis as they ventured behind the falls to find a large cavern.

The cavern was roughly circular, with no tunnels to be seen leading anywhere else. The walls were adorned with pictographs, paintings of life from long ago. "Well? Where is it?" Seth demanded. "You better not have brought us all this way for nothing!"

Yugi didn't answer; he was looking for something in particular. Soon he found it, a painting of a pack of wolves, howling at the moon. It was the largest painting in the cavern, each wolf the size of a man, and in the center, a pure white wolf. Yugi stared at it for a long moment...and then it blinked.

Yugi jumped back in surprise and then let out a yelp as the white wolf leapt up, revealing a dark doorway behind it. Shouts of surprise echoed in the cavern as men dressed in traditional Native American attire came to surround them.

"You tricked us!" the pharaoh roared. Yugi turned in time to see a fist flying at his face and then it was lights out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yugi woke up, on his back on a soft surface, with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes and then closed them, wincing at the bright light. Keeping his eyes shut he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and, still wincing a little, saw that he was in what looked like a hospital room.

"Ah, you are awake, ser gut." Yugi turned at the sound of the whispery voice and yelped in surprise, jerking back so fast he hit the wall behind him, making his head throb all the more painfully. The man in front of him was deathly pale, with blonde hair, pale blue eyes with deep purple bags under them and purplish lips. He looked a little like a zombie.

"It's alright Yugi, he's a doctor, he's not going to hurt you." The familiar voice made Yugi blink.

"Yeek?" He questioned. A faint chuckle reached his ears and a figure stepped into the doorway, stooping a little to avoid hitting their head. Yugi stared in shock. Standing before him was a brown-scaled dragon, standing on two legs. An unruly black mane, looking a little like a Mohawk, extended from his forehead all the way down his long neck. Dark green eyes danced merrily as he grinned at Yugi, showing off a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"You would be right." Yeek said, grinning even bigger. "Did you think you were the only spy in that base? Man, Kia is a stickler for doing things right, you should know that."

"I guess so." Yugi replied. "How come you never said anything?" He asked as Faust inspected him for concussions or any other damage.

"We both know the answer to that one. We weren't to reveal our identity to anyone, under any circumstances, right?" Yugi nodded in reply. "Man though, it killed me not to get you out of there."

"And then you volunteered to come with us, didn't you?" Yugi stated, the pieces falling together. Yeek nodded.

"I figured I would be able to make sure nothing happened to you, and get a free trip here in the process." He said with an impish grin. Yugi grinned at him and then his eyes widened.

"What happened to the Egyptians?" He asked fearfully. He was sure Kia wouldn't have had them killed, but what was she going to do with them.

"They're being held in a cell in the mountain passage." Yeek replied. "One of them keeps asking if you're alright."

"That's Atem!" Yugi cried, practically throwing himself out of the bed. "I need to see him, he's not an enemy."

"Okay, okay, cool your jets." Yeek said. "Just let the doctor give you something for the headache." A woman, as pale as Faust was, with long blonde hair and lavender eyes handed him a small container of pills.

"Take one every four hours, two if the pain is bad." She said in an equally whispery voice as Faust's was. Yugi blinked in shock; he could sense that she was a spirit. She smiled at his look, interpreting the expression. "I am Eliza. I am Faust's wife, in life, or death I will be by his side."

"That's... really sweet." Yugi said, not really sure what else to say. Eliza simply smiled again and walked away. Yugi took one of the pills, dry-swallowing it and then looked to Yeek. Yeek grinned, perpetually cheerful, and led the way out of the hospital, his long, dextrous tail sweeping back and forth across the floor. "So, how do you know Kia?"

"Everybody in the supernatural world knows Kia, she's a legend." Yeek replied. "But, specifically, my grandpa lives in this valley, and he asked me to help her out."

They emerged from the hospital into the village. Dawn was just breaking, casting long shadows upon the ground. The place was quiet, still sleeping in the pinkish light. Yeek led him away, back towards the mountains that ringed the valley. Soon they walked into a large cave that was revealed to be a tunnel, the walls made smooth by industrious hands and the way brightly lit by soft blue lights.

"Yugi!" A voice cried. Yugi ran as the cells came into view. They were nooks carved out of the tunnel and closed off by bars. Atem stretched his arms out of these bars and Yugi eagerly embraced him, pressing as close as possible. He could hear the other Egyptians' exclamations of anger and surprise, but ignored them, relieved that Atem was not hurt.

Yugi pulled back and looked at Atem. There were no injuries that he could see, and the crimson eyes were clear and aware, so no drugs either. The only change was the slim metallic collar around his, and indeed all the other Egyptians' necks etched with ancient symbols of the kind that Yugi used to find around Kia's shop.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Atem asked anxiously, eyes searching for any damage as Yugi had done only moments before.

"I'm fine Atem, and I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"So, this is the infamous Atem?" Kia's quiet, sudden voice made Yugi whirl in surprise. Kia stood only two feet behind him, her gaze over his head, locked with Atem's. "He is as handsome as you claimed." She mused lazily.

"I didn't even hear you come down here." Yugi gasped, getting his racing heart under control.

"If I do not wish to be heard, I will not be." Kia idly explained. "An interesting trick I picked up ages ago." She turned her attention to him, her peculiar blue eyes boring into his. Yugi couldn't say what made her eyes so peculiar, but they could hold him, almost hypnotized so long as she chose to keep him there. "Now, do you believe that he can be trusted?" She asked him softly.

"Yes." Yugi replied without hesitation. She closed her eyes, nodding her head just slightly, releasing him from the spell of her eyes. She turned her attention back to Atem, who seemed just as caught in her eyes.

"What do you say?"

"I trust Yugi, and so I will trust the people that he trusts." Atem responded in a hushed voice. Growls of anger met his words. Kia, seemingly unbothered, turned to sweep her gaze over the rest of them.

"And the rest of you, do you share his sentiments?" her question was met by angry yells and threats of violence from the pharaoh. The priests were silent, but that meant nothing. Isis looked worried, and conflicted, but said nothing for or against the wolf-girl. "Very well." Kia said, closing her eyes briefly. "You will not be harmed while you are here. The collars prevent you from leaving the valley, and from using your powers. You will be given a house in the village and adhere by my rules lest you wish to end up right back here, is that understood?"

"You're... you're giving us freedom?" Mana asked disbelievingly, despite hisses to be quiet from the rest.

"Free to roam the valley, yes, unless you should break my rules, first and foremost being that there is to be no violence. And that extends to all in the valley, so if someone attempts to harm you, report it to me and I will deal with them."

"The word of evildoers is meaningless." Seth growled. Kia fixed him with her eyes and he gulped, unable to look away. After a long minute she looked away and then flicked her ear at Yeek. Yeek nodded and unlocked the cell doors.

Atem immediately took advantage of his freedom by sweeping Yugi into his arms and kissing him deeply. A soft chuckle made him look up. Kia smiled at him. "If I may cut in for just a moment." She lifted one hand and pressed it against the collar. She murmured something in a soft, sibilant tongue and the collar clicked, opening up. She took it from him and hung it from her belt. "Follow me, please."

She set out back towards the village. Yugi and Atem flanked her, while the rest walked together a distance back, clumped together in an amorphous blob. The village was beginning to wake up, the inhabitants starting to go about their business. They stared as the captured Egyptians walk past, fear, disgust and outright hostility on their faces. Kia stared back at them, and they looked away.

"This is your home." She said, coming to the house on the other side of the house that she called hers. "There are beds set up inside the rooms, but feel free to occupy any room you see fit." They just stood there though, watching Atem, watching him with Yugi.

"Is... is there room in your house for me?" Atem asked, made uneasy by the stares he was receiving. Kia looked at him and then casually looked at the Egyptians.

"Yes, do you wish a separate room, or would you rather share with Yugi?" She asked with an impish smile lighting up her face. Yugi blushed. Atem chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. The pharaoh made a rude sound of disgust and then turned his back, walking into the house. The rest followed him with backwards looks of confusion, apology and worry cast in Atem's direction.

Kia shrugged and snorted, and then walked between the houses to the backyard. Not knowing what to do, Atem and Yugi followed her. "You're room is set up already." She told them with amusement in her voice. "You may go and see it. I will bring another mattress up, unless you prefer to share." She snickered as Yugi's face went a deeper red.

All the sudden he was lifted off his feet and subjected to a bone-crushing hug the likes of which he only thought Joey had the power to do. Looking around in confusion he found himself staring into Hao's joyous face. "You're here! You're alive!" The taller, dark-haired boy exclaimed happily.

"I won't be if you don't let me breathe!" Yugi wheezed. Hao put him down, grinning apologetically. As soon as he had his breath back, Yugi tackled him in his own hug. Hao laughed and hugged him back. Yugi let him go and stepped back to take a good look at him.

"Did you grow again?" He asked in mock dismay. Hao just shrugged and his grin grew when Yugi pouted. His gaze then shifted to Atem standing there, in all his pharaoh regalia, smiling in amusement.

"You must be Atem." Hao said by way of greeting. Atem dipped his head. "Yugi's told me all about you."

"He has not told me of you, but I suppose he was worried about revealing too much." Atem replied.

"I am Hao Asakura." He bowed his head to Atem.

"YOU! MONSTER!" The grin slid off Hao's face to be replaced by a grimace and the blood drained from his cheeks.

"I think I'm about to be in a lot of trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao turned around reluctantly to find his entire family and some of Yoh's friends staring at him with mixed expressions on their faces. The overall majority of them showed anger and horror though. Kia stepped forward, in front of Hao, as Yohmei stormed up.

"What in the hell is that monster doing here?" Hao flinched at the word monster. Kia looked back at him, smiled reassuringly, and then turned back to Yohmei, her expression disinterested.

"This valley is a refuge for all, if you may recall." She replied lazily.

"Do you have any idea of what he's done?" Yohmei demanded. Kia's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am aware, but as I have said numerous times, there is to be no violence." She warned. "And the fact that he is a friend to me means that if I find he has been harmed in any way, there will be great consequences."

"Friend...?" Yohmei repeated disbelievingly. "With him?"

"As hard as that seems to be for you to believe, yes." Kia replied condescendingly. Yohmei's face went purple with rage.

"Obviously whoever spawned you did not have the decency to teach you to respect your elders, child!" He spat. Kia's eyes narrowed, going cold as ice. "Or for that matter instil in you the wisdom to see the monsters like him!"

"Do not presume to think you are my elder, _youngling_." Kia hissed through clenched teeth. "And do not presume to think you are wiser than I. I have seen more than you can imagine, done more than you would think possible."

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out for yourself if you are so wise." Kia taunted. "But know this, if anyone attempts to bring violence against Hao, I will defend him."

"So will I!" Yugi called, stepping out in front of Hao. Atem stepped with him, folding his arms and looking imperious.

"And me as well." The third voice made everyone pause. Yoh strode across to stand beside his brother.

"Yoh..." Hao warned softly.

"This is my choice Hao. I will not stand by and do nothing." Yoh replied fiercely, smiling at him.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Ren asked. "He's the enemy."

"He rescued me when I got my leg caught in a bear trap." Yoh replied. "I would have bled out if it wasn't for him. He's changed and I won't let you hurt him."

"What can the four of you do against all of us?" Ren's father demanded. "Combined our strength is greater than a wolf girl, a single shaman and two powerless humans." Atem's crimson eyes narrowed at this and he turned to Kia.

"If I do something big will it compromise the valley's defences?" He asked her. She blinked at him and shook her head.

"I can change them to compensate if necessary, and I think a show of force would be wise in this situation." She mused. Atem nodded and stepped forward.

"Powerless, am I?" He called, bringing everyone's attention to him. "SLIFER! COME FORTH!"

A bolt of thunder lit up the sky and suddenly the huge form of Slifer, the red sky dragon, could be seen hovering just over Atem's head, his massive body nearly blocking out the sun completely. Slifer opened one of its two mouths and roared, showing off pointed teeth.

"That is Slifer, one of the three gods that I am able to summon." Atem told the thunderstruck onlookers. "He's able to do great damage at a command from me, don't make me want to command him." Atem flicked his hand and Slifer disappeared. Kia nodded in approval at him as the other shamans started to back away and go about their business, muttering to themselves.

"Hi, you must be Yoh." Yugi said cheerfully to the younger twin. Yoh smiled in his trademark, carefree manner.

"And you must be Yugi." He replied. "I guess I have you to thank for my brother's change of heart, so thank you." Yoh bowed to Yugi, who blushed lightly in response.

"My aibou does have that talent." Atem said affectionately, slipping one hand around Yugi's slim waist and pulling him close. "Now, I am still confused about the amount of animosity towards you, Hao, was it?" Hao nodded his head. "I would like to know a little more, if you are willing to tell."

"If you're willing to explain your story for my brother." Hao answered. "I'm sure he's curious." Yoh blinked slowly and then nodded his head in reply.

"It's a deal." Atem said.

"There's a good, quiet spot in the forest that I like, we can go there to talk." Hao offered. The rest of them nodded and followed after him as he set out into the forest. Soon they came to the same rock that Hao had led Yoh to not that long ago.

"I think that you should go first Atem, seeing as you're the elder." Yugi suggested as they sat down. Yoh shot Hao a confused look, who only smiled in return. Atem smirked and then launched into his tale.

He told them first of Egypt, of being king and ruling over the lands with the help of the Millennium items. He told them about Bakura and the revelation of the bloody creation of the items. They heard about the battles and Atem subsequently sealing himself in the puzzle. Yoh learned how he met Yugi and how they fought many, many foes together. He told them about regaining his memory and then leaving for the afterlife, believing it to be over. He finished with Gozaburo awakening him and the rest of them and how he found Yugi and then how Yugi tricked all of them into coming here.

"...And then we met up with you." Atem finished, falling silent.

"I believe it's your turn, aniki." Yoh told Hao. Hao smiled and launched into his own tale. He told them about his mother's death at the hands of superstitious humans. He went on about how he tried to help him and how he was met with only fear and hate, and how he began to hate them in return. He told them about the reincarnations, and his connection with Yoh. He told them about the battle, his defeat, and Kia finding him and bringing him back with her. Finally he told them about how he met Yugi, and how Yugi made him see that humans were not all bad.

"I don't know if I can be forgiven for the things that I've done, and I'm not sure that I should be forgiven for that matter anyways." He sighed in conclusion.

"You remind me of Bakura somewhat. You were both twisted by pain and anger and so set on the path of destruction." Atem mused.

"I guess I deserve the same fate as he, too." Hao replied glumly. Atem smiled oddly.

"I petitioned for Bakura's pardon to the gods while I was in the afterlife." He revealed. "He was not a bad soul, he just had bad methods. The gods listened to my pleas and not long after I saw him wandering the afterlife, looking mildly confused. I went up to him and I told him that I had forgiven him for what he'd done, and I apologized for what my uncle had done to his people."

"How did he take that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think he knew how to take it, because he just looked at me, and walked away." Atem replied with a shrug. "So you see Hao, you can be forgiven for what you've done." Hao sighed softly and the tension in his shoulders eased a little.

"And now you have friends by your side that won't let you fall again." Yugi added, hugging Hao gently. Hao smiled at him, embracing him with one arm. The other arm he placed around Yoh's shoulders. Atem chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist, completing the embrace.

"You know what?" Hao said after a moment.

"What?" Yoh asked playfully, grinning up at his older brother. Hao grinned back.

"It feels good to have friends again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Who exactly is Kia?" Atem asked as they trekked back through the forest. "Someone like her passed through my courts, back in Egypt one time."

"That's strange, because I've also met someone like her, in both my past lives." Hao replied. "I think it's her ancestors, but the strange this is I remember them having the same name as her. I asked if it was a family thing, or an honorific or something, and she just replied 'something' with a little shrug and that mysterious little smile of hers."

"She's strange, that's for sure, and I certainly would not to be on her bad side." Yoh commented, thinking about the anger she directed at his grandfather. He had been able to feel it in the air, and while he'd always felt safe around Kia, in that moment, she felt deadly. "I think there might be a story there that would rival even yours, Hao, or Atem's."

"I think you might be right about that." Hao replied. They emerged from the forest to find Kia speaking with a griffin, while Aly sat on its back, preening the feathers. Kia saw them and beckoned them forwards.

"My friends, I would like you to meet Grimfeather, my friend and messenger." Kia introduced. Grimfeather bent his front end in a bow to them. "Grimfeather, this is Yugi, Yoh and Atem. You already know Hao."

"It's nice to see you again, and nice to meet you all." Grimfeather stated, his voice an even tenor. He had bright golden eyes and tawny feathers that covered his head and neck to the base of his throat and over his back to where his massive wings began. All four of his paws were those of a lion, large and sharp-clawed and a long, tufted tail flicked back and forth behind him.

"Where'd Yeek go?" Yugi asked suddenly, looking around for the brown dragon.

"He went to go see his grandfather." Kia replied.

"The old dragon in the forest?" Yoh asked. Kia nodded in confirmation. Grimfeather sighed and Aly hopped down off his back.

"Forgive me for not staying longer, but the eggs are close to hatching, and my mate will not be happy if I miss our children being born." He said respectfully.

"Give your mate my regards." Kia said lazily. Grimfeather bowed to her and then pumped his mighty wings, leaping into the sky and flying off towards the mountains. Kia watched his progress until he was a mere dot in the sky and then turned to regard Hao.

"I've given up on getting any work done today because of you." She stated idly. Hao raised an eyebrow at her. "Word has gotten around that you're here and alive. Every five seconds I get someone demanding to see you or asking if it's true, so I've given up on getting anything done."

"I'm sorry." Hao said, putting a hand over his face and shaking his head. "This is why I was staying hidden. That and I have no power with which to defend myself."

"I too had hoped to avoid something like this." Kia sighed. "But we both knew you would not stay secret forever, this valley isn't big enough for anything to stay hidden for too long. I'm just glad it happened when you actually had people willing to defend you here." She added. "If you're going to go anywhere, I think you need to have one of us with you, just to be safe."

Hao looked like he was going to balk at this essentially 'babysitting' edict she had placed on him, but she gave him a hard, concerned stare and his shoulders relaxed. "Ok, you win." He sighed. "I think I need to talk to my former followers before anything gets out of hand."

"I'll come with you." Yoh said. "I think these two should have some time to settle in, and maybe be alone for awhile." Yugi blushed at that and Atem gave them a lecherous wink. As Hao and Yoh walked away, chatting amiably, Atem steered Yugi into the house.

"Your name is written on your room door, Yugi." Kia called after them.

"Ok, thanks, Kia!" Yugi called, and then was dragged inside the house. Atem led him up the stairs and quickly found the room with Yugi's name on the door. He shoved Yugi down onto the bed that was there and climbed on top of him.

"Atem-" Yugi's words were cut off by Atem's lips pressed insistently against his. He moaned and dug his fingers into Atem's thick, spiky hair and surrendered into the kiss. Atem nipped at his bottom lip, making him gasp. Atem darted his tongue into his mouth and licked at the walls of his aibou's mouth, making the smaller whimper at the sensation. His hands freely roamed over Yugi's petite, beautiful body.

Yugi whined when Atem pulled them apart, but then gasped as Atem's mouth found his neck and his hands found his nipples through his shirt. Atem loved the way Yugi arched his back and mewed when he nipped at his pulse point. He sucked at the sensitive area and moved one hand to play with Yugi's belt buckle. Neither of them really knew where this was going, and neither of them really cared.

But, it seemed that this was not going to be their day. A polite cough behind them made Atem look up. He glared at the purple-haired boy smirking smugly in the doorway. Golden eyes narrowed in response, as though in challenge.

"If you're planning on taking this any further, I'd suggest closing the door." He said haughtily. Atem groaned and sat up, knowing that Yugi would now be too embarrassed to continue, even if he did close the door. "You defended Hao, why?"

"He's my friend." Yugi replied simply. The boy raised an eyebrow. "I met him when he was working in Kia's shop, in return for the lodgings that Kia supplied for him."

"I can't imagine Hao becoming friends with a human." The boy said.

"He wasn't at first, he didn't even like me, didn't want me there. But I kept coming back and slowly he warmed up to me. He's really a nice guy when you get past the shield he's put up around himself, and the anger, of course. Once you get past that he's intelligent, got a sense of humour and he listens really well."

"Hmph, very strange indeed. My name is Ren Tao, by the way."

"I'm Yugi Motou, and he's Atem." Yugi introduced. Ren turned his golden eyes on Atem with interest.

"What kind of magic was that you displayed? It was not shamanism, so..."

"It's called Shadow Magic." Atem explained. "Those of us trained in it can summon creatures from a place known as the Shadow Realm."

"Which isn't as scary as it sounds." Yugi interjected. "At least, not some parts."

"Yes, anyways, we can summon these creatures, and use their powers, but only so long as our ba, our power levels, remain." Atem explained.

"I see. That actually sounds a lot like what we do, except we use spirit that have yet to pass on. Bason?" A large Chinese warlord appeared behind Ren. "Can you see him?"

"Yes." Yugi and Atem answered at the same time.

"Good, now he can't use his powers unless he integrates with my body, or some other object that will allow him to manifest. It's more difficult for them to integrate with an object, takes a certain amount of skill and power. Most people choose to integrate their partners with some kind of weapon, but you can use anything really."

"Fascinating." Atem breathed. "And if your power runs out, they cannot function anymore?"

"Yes, if our furyiochu runs out, they can't integrate and the Oversoul, that's what we call the manifestation, will dissolve. That's how you tell who wins a fight." Ren explained.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to try and discuss this with my father, it's very interesting that our abilities are so similar." Atem mused. All three looked up at the sound of voices. Yugi ran to the door as he recognised Hao's voice.

"How'd it go?" He called as Hao appeared at the top of the stairs. Hao turned towards him and then walked that way.

"I didn't really stay long enough to gauge their reactions, actually." He shrugged.

"What did you tell them?" Yugi asked.

"I basically told them I have no power anymore, I have no inclination to destroy humanity, and that they should find something else to do with their lives." Hao shrugged again. "Nice hickey, by the way." He said with a smirk. Yugi's hand flew to his neck and he blushed but stuck his tongue out at Hao. Hao nodded at Ren.

"Hello Ren." He said politely.

"Hao." Ren replied, wary interest in his voice. Hao turned and headed to his room. They all heard the click of a lock echo in the hallway. Ren snorted and walked downstairs. Yugi and Atem looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Yoh gave them both a bemused look.

"I think Ren just accepted Hao."

~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: I own nothing!

"I think I would like to get changed." Atem sighed, looking down at his finery. "I think I stand out too much, and I do so miss wearing those leather pants of mine." Yugi blushed in memory at the tight black pants that had been Atem's, and his specialty.

"Well, let's see if Kia brought those here." Yugi replied, drawing Atem back into the room. As luck would have it, she had brought Yugi's leather pants. Atem dressed himself in them and a black tunic. Yugi's eyes ran up and down the familiar sight, made new by the tanned skin Atem now sported. Atem saw the desire in that gaze and smirked before kissing his aibou's nose.

"Later." That single word held a promise and made a shiver go down Yugi's spine in anticipation. He pressed his own kiss to Atem's cheek and then they both headed back out to the backyard. They found Kia sitting on the picnic table set up out there, talking up at a tall blonde man with glasses, and the little pale-skinned, silver haired girl beside him.

"For the last time Marco, I am not giving up my friend to you to be subjected to your so-called justice." Kia said sharply. Marco began stuttering out some form of reply, but Kia had turned her face from him, apparently deeming him uninteresting, and instead smiled at Yugi and Atem. "Well, now, Atem, you look so wonderful in that outfit I just might steal you away for myself." She teased.

"You can try, but my heart belongs to my aibou." Atem replied, wrapping his arms snugly around Yugi's slender waist.

"Ahh, you're a little young for me anyways." She replied enigmatically. Marco stared between her and Atem in confusion. Yugi smiled at the Iron Maiden. Her rose-coloured eyes narrowed in return.

"You are living in sin." She stated in a calm, dead voice.

"I'm sorry?" Yugi replied, forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Your union with another male is wrong, and you will be damned eternally for it." The Iron Maiden answered. Yugi felt rather than heard the soft, rumbling growl that emanated from Atem's throat.

"Why is love wrong? If I love him, and he loves me, why is that sin?" He demanded, crimson eyes narrowed in anger. "The gods are not so cruel as to punish someone for their love."

"And what would you know of gods?" Marco demanded.

"I know a great deal about gods." Atem replied haughtily.

"So you claim." Marco bit back maliciously.

"That's enough of your bile, Marco." Kia snapped, turning eyes cold as ice on the unfortunate blonde. "You can leave now." It wasn't a request. Marco snorted haughtily at her and then led the Iron Maiden away.

"I'll make sure to keep my eye out for him." Atem commented, jerking his head at Marco's retreating back.

"It's not him so much you have to worry about, it's the little girl." Kia replied. Aly wandered over from where she had been hiding in the shop and sat in her lap. Aly didn't like the tall blonde that called her demon and muttered about putting a stake through her heart, so she avoided him. "She is more powerful than he, and he defers to her. He considers her some kind of saint, or even a goddess."

"Hmph, delusional." Atem snorted.

"I've met too many people like that in my life." Kia stated dryly. "They tend to be the most dangerous because they believe the gods are on their side. Nothing good comes of that kind of zealousness, believe me." Atem gave her an odd look.

"I remember someone like you from my time as pharaoh. Have any of your ancestors ever been to Egypt?" He asked.

"My ancestors never left the northern forests of Europe, as far as I know." Kia replied, running her fingers through Aly's hair, earning a soft purring growl of contentment from the small vampire. "I however, have been to Egypt many times. It's never been the same after the Romans took over." She sighed almost wistfully.

"Who are you really, Kia?" Atem asked. She opened her eyes and smiled mysteriously at him.

"Just a humble shopkeeper." She replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see if I can get some work done at all today." She slid off the picnic table and headed inside, Aly trotting along beside her.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, she's a strange one." Yugi and Atem turned at Hao's voice. The young/old ex-shaman was standing right behind them. Neither had heard him come up.

"You're very quiet." Atem remarked.

"I've spent the last few weeks avoiding getting found out by all the people here, of course I'm quiet." Hao explained with a shrug. The sound of arguing reached them and they stared as Ren and Horohoro came around the corner, bickering like usual. Yugi cocked his head at the sight, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong aibou?" Atem asked, seeing his look.

"They remind me of something." Yugi tilted his head to one side and then his eyes lit up. "Oh! They remind me of Joey and Seto, always fighting." Atem looked at the two quarrelling shamans and then grinned.

"You're right. How are those two now anyways?"

"Dating." Yugi replied with a shrug. He smiled at Atem's stunned expression. "Turns out Seto was always riling Joey up to get his attention and loved that Joey wasn't afraid to argue back."

"I suppose he wouldn't get much of that being one of the most powerful businessmen in the world." Atem mused. "So basically, the fights were flirting?"

"Looks to be that way." Yugi responded. Hao was watching the two shamans continue to squabble and an impish grin lit up his face.

"Lover's spat, boys?" He called out to them. Ren and Horohoro's heads snapped around to stare at him wide-eyed. Both seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"Lover's spat?" Horohoro squeaked. "Why-why would we be having a lover's spat, that's just...just... it's just ridiculous." Ren's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What exactly is ridiculous?" He demanded of the blue-haired Ainu. Horohoro blinked at him and then began to blush.

"I mean, we're not lovers, and it's not like you'd ever...you know... not like we'd..."

"I'd never what?" Ren snapped.

"Ren, all I'm saying is-is."

"Hmph, idiot." Ren growled, and then stalked off. Horohoro watched him go with a perplexed expression.

"What'd I say?" He asked aloud. He then glared at Hao. "This is your fault." He then stalked off as well. Hao folded his arms, his expression a mixture of bafflement and sheepish.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but it did tell us that they do have feelings for each other." He stated with some degree of surprise.

"I hope that didn't ruin their chances of getting together." Yugi murmured worriedly.

"If Horohoro figures out why Ren was so mad, it won't. Unfortunately, Horo can be a little slow." Hao said with a somewhat pained expression.

"Maybe we can help them along, if things don't work out on their own." Yugi suggested.

"I doubt they'd be very happy about relationship advice from me." Hao reminded them.

"Perhaps not, but isn't Yoh their friend?" Atem asked. Hao nodded his head. "We could tell Yoh about our findings here, and explain that Horohoro seems to be having trouble understanding and ask him to try and help his friend out."

"That might actually work." Hao agreed. "But only if they still trust him. Yoh did after all just defend me against all his friends and family, they might be feeling a little wary of him."

"That is true." Atem mused thoughtfully.

"From what I've seen, and what you told me of Yoh, I think they would trust him still." Yugi commented. "You always did say he had a way of making people trust him."

"I did, didn't I?" Hao replied with a fond smile for his brother. "He does too. Ren used to be his enemy, as did Faust, and a lot of people. But somehow Yoh changed the way they thought about him and most of his friends, his most loyal, would follow him even if it meant certain death. Can you imagine friends like that?" Atem thought about how their friends had always refused to leave them, even when they knew things could become dangerous.

"Yes, yes, I can."

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh felt exhausted walking downstairs to get breakfast. Of course Anna didn't care how tired he was and so he had to get up or face her wrath. As he ambled into the kitchen Ren took one look at his haggard face and stated

"You look like hell." Yoh smiled at him slightly.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." He replied.

"And why's that? Not like you to lose sleep." Ren commented.

"Hao was helping me out with something and it kind of ran later than what we were expecting." Yoh replied. The room went abruptly silent.

"What did you say?" Yohmei demanded. "What are you playing at Yoh?"

"Hao was the only one that could help, and he was willing, so…" Yoh shrugged his shoulders.

"And what did you need his help with?" Anna asked frostily.

"To bring back me." A calm, cultured voice replied behind them. All turned around to find Matamune, the cat spirit, standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling at them all.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" Kia asked, stepping around Matamune, and then crouching down to look him eye to eye. Her large ears twitched and then shot straight up. "Very interesting. You have physical form."

"Indeed, but how do you know that?" Kia smiled at him, folding her ears back slightly.

"I am able to sense energies, 'disturbances in the force' as I have dubbed them." Kia replied. "You eventually learn how to interpret some of these energies."

"So you're clairvoyant." Ren guessed.

"Not quite, I cannot tell the future, I can merely sense something about to happen." Kia replied. "Forgive me, I am Kia Quickpaw." She said, bowing her head politely at Matamune.

"I am Matamune." Matamune returned her bow. A thud behind them made her look up. Hao had run into the wall beside the door. She chuckled and helped him inside the kitchen. He looked mildly dazed, his hair was an un-brushed mess and he was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and a wrinkled white t-shirt.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Kia sighed. "Come youngling." She took his arm and got him to sit down while she brewed a pot of coffee. "Honestly, you are completely useless when you haven't had enough sleep."

"What is he doing down here?" Yohmei demanded.

"He lives here too." Kia reminded him.

"And he was here before us even, so this place is more his than ours." Yoh added. Yohmei and Anna glared at him for that remark. Kia placed a mug of coffee in front of Hao. He blinked at it dazedly and then picked it up, sipping cautiously.

Yugi and Atem walked in, looking tired but happy. Ren raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Do you think you two could be a little quieter than you were last night next time?" He asked. Yugi's face went bright red while the other shamans just looked at each other in confusion. Hao snorted into his coffee and clamped a hand over his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh.

"We shall do our best." Atem replied with a smug smirk. His eyes then shifted to Matamune, who was sitting on the table beside Hao, reading a book. Matamune looked up and smiled at them.

"Good morning." He said politely. Atem blinked.

"There's a cat talking to me." He said in a bewildered tone. Yugi smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Atem you have battled monsters, been sucked into a video game, went up against the king of Atlantis, and much more, and you're getting hung up on a talking cat?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Atem replied with an ironic look. "Good morning to you too." He said politely to Matamune.

"You're Matamune, aren't you?" Yugi asked. "Hao told me about you."

"Did he?" Matamune said with some surprise.

"We have a lot to talk about Matamune." Hao sighed. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"I can see that already, Hao-sama." Matamune replied. Hao nodded and drained his mug.

"No time like the present, let's go for a walk." He offered. Matamune jumped off the table and trotted after Hao.

"By the way, I brought Matamune back in order to offer Hao a little more protection." Yoh commented. His grandfather growled. "So just in case you thought about trying to attack him while he was out there… don't."

"I can't believe you." Yohmei growled. "You're actually going to defend him, after what he's done?"

"He's changed, and everyone deserves a second chance." Yoh replied. "And I for one, am more than willing to give him that chance."

%&%&%&%

Horohoro walked through the forest, grumbling to himself. Ren was refusing to talk to him, even after Horohoro had made fun of him he hadn't even started fighting with him! It was all Hao's fault, if he hadn't made that lover's spat comment.

Horohoro's face went red at the thought. It wasn't as though he'd never thought about him and Ren together, in fact it seemed like sometimes he thought about it too much. Ren was sexy, and he kept him on his toes, gave him someone to fight with, and he liked that. But it wasn't as though Ren would ever like him back, the Chinese boy thought he was an idiot, hadn't he made that painfully clear so many, many times?

Horohoro yelped as his forehead bumped into a low-hanging tree branch. He rubbed his head, ruefully thinking that Ren was right, he was an idiot. He looked up with a sigh, and then blinked in confusion. There was something very odd going on in the meadow in front of him.

Hao was running at a centaur, a strawberry roan youth with red hair, pale skin and freckles. The centaur galloped at him and at the last second turned so that his side was towards Hao. Hao vaulted over the centaur and ran a short distance away. The centaur cantered towards him again and this time Hao ducked down as he came at him, and the centaur leapt over his bent form, narrowly missing him with his hooves. The two of them laughed it up like old chums. It was very strange indeed.

Suddenly the centaur noticed him standing there and waved, a broad grin across his face. "Come play!" he hollered and then pranced over to the edge of the trees. "Come on, come play." The centaur coaxed, dancing in place.

"Toma, leave the kid alone." Hao chided from further out in the meadow. Toma snorted and cantered back towards Hao, turning it into a gallop. Hao ducked at the last second and Toma soared over him with a whoop.

Horohoro wanted to confront Hao, but he was scared of the thousand year old shaman. And then he remembered… Hao had no power left! That's why he had been hiding, so it would be impossible for Hao to hurt him if Horohoro chose to ream him out for making Ren mad at him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" He yelled, striding out into the field. Hao stopped with his game and straightened to look at Horohoro. "Ren won't even talk to me anymore because of that little stunt you pulled yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think that joke would have that effect on either of you." Hao replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right." Horohoro replied sarcastically. "Every word that comes out of your mouth serves to twist someone's mind, don't think I haven't noticed."

"Do you need my assistance Hao-sama?" Horohoro blinked, startled by the cat spirit that was currently looking back and forth between them with some concern.

"Not at the moment Matamune, but thank you." Hao replied. He turned his attention back to Horohoro. "I meant what I said, I didn't know it would cause so much confusion, it was only meant as a joke. But, maybe you should be asking yourself why Ren was upset by your response to it."

"Ren, upset?" Horohoro scoffed, but then, Ren had never stopped talking like this after any of their other arguments.

"What do you think he thought you meant when you said it was ridiculous?" Hao asked seriously. Horohoro fidgeted, not knowing what to say. "Do you think maybe he thought that you meant it was ridiculous that you'd ever even want him as a lover?"

"Ren would never think that!" Horohoro protested. "He'd never want me as a lover!" His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he'd just said.

"Why, because he fights with you?" Hao's voice held not a trace of mockery, much to Horohoro's surprise.

"I guess so, he's always all up in my face, so he can't want me, right?" Horohoro shrugged. To his surprise Hao chuckled, almost fondly.

"My friend Yugi has two friends who bickered with each other much like you and Ren do." Hao explained. "And you know what? They've been going out with each other for several months now." Horohoro's jaw dropped. "Just because he argues with you doesn't mean that he doesn't like you, he just might be trying to get your attention in the only way he knows how."

"Maybe… he's not really good with showing affection, that's for sure." Horohoro replied doubtfully. "Why are you being so helpful anyways?" He asked Hao suspiciously.

"I just want to try to make the situation ok, seeing as it was my fault you're in it." Hao shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not something you would have done before." Horohoro muttered. Hao smiled a touch sadly at him.

"I'm a very different man now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yugi watched as his lover paced over the grass, striding towards the house where his father was staying, and then walking back towards where Yugi was sitting on the picnic table. To Yugi he looked like a caged lion, regal and agitated at the same time. Atem was worried, worried that his father would not listen, or even want to see him.

"You should at least try, koi." Yugi sighed, watching Atem agonize.

"I know, I know." Atem groaned. "But what if he doesn't even want to see me?"

"He's your father, of course he wants to see you." Yugi replied sympathetically.

"You don't know how stubborn he can be." Atem sighed and sat down next to Yugi. "I fear his anger and his unwillingness to be swayed will push this rift between us into something permanent." Yugi smiled sadly at him and brushed his fingertips against his lover's cheek.

"Do you regret this?" He asked.

"Gods, no! I would go through hell to get you back, and I don't care what my father thinks of our relationship, or my supposed 'betrayal'. I know in my heart what is right, and I do not regret any of this." Atem murmured, pulling Yugi close and into a tender kiss.

Almost as soon as they parted Atem was knocked off the table, hit from behind. He yelped and struggled over onto his back to face his attacker. To his surprise and delight he found Mana grinning impishly down at him.

"Gotcha Atem!" She crowed happily, and then hugged him tight enough to cut off his air. She released him and stood up, offering a hand to her friend. Atem took it, staring at her in surprise. It wasn't that she likely had defied orders to stay away from him, that was Mana for you, but her new outfit that made him stare. She was wearing a pair of jeans with heart-shaped pockets and a pretty, baby blue t-shirt.

"Wow Mana, that's a very different look for you." Atem commented. She giggled happily.

"Well, I couldn't very well keep wearing what I was wearing when we got here, could I? That would be icky." She stuck out her tongue to emphasize this point. "And the dresser was filled with all these cool clothes, and I was trying them all on this morning to see what I would like, and you know what? I think I like pants! I can do so much more in pants and not have to worry about exposing myself, you know?"

"I do." Atem chuckled. "And they look very nice on you." Mana bounced in place and then her eyes landed on Yugi.

"Hi!" She called, apparently nonplussed by the fact that Yugi was the one that had gotten her and her fellows captured. "Atem kissed you, does that mean you're Yugi?" she asked. Yugi nodded his head. "I knew it!" Mana crowed triumphantly. "It's nice to meet the person that Atem never shut up about." Yugi blushed at this. "You are cute." Mana cooed, pinching one of Yugi's cheeks lightly. "I can see why Atem adores you." Yugi's blush intensified.

"Alright Mana, stop embarrassing my lover." Atem chided playfully. Mana snickered, but skipped back over to Atem, still in many ways the irrepressible young apprentice that Atem had become friends with. She swung her head around as Yoh emerged from the house.

The normally cheerful boy's face was drawn and serious. What Atem took for shadows on his face initially revealed themselves to be a livid bruise on the side of his face. "What happened?" Yugi cried when he saw Yoh's face. The smile that appeared on Yoh's face was almost a grimace.

"My grandfather." He replied with a sigh. Atem remembered well the angry little old man.

"It was about Hao, wasn't it?" He guessed. Yoh shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded glumly.

"Who's Hao?" Mana asked, peering curiously at Yoh from around Atem. "Hi!"

"Hi." Yoh replied. "Hao's my brother, but he's done a lot of bad things, and so a lot of people want to kill him. He's changed though, he's a lot mellower, and my grandfather is angry that I am trying to protect Hao from the people wanting to kill him." Mana looked mildly confused. "It's a long story. I'm Yoh, by the way."

"I'm Mana. You don't seem evil to me."

"Um, thank you?" Yoh said with a perplexed expression on his face.

"What Mana means is that we were told that shamans wanted to destroy humanity and take over the world, and she doesn't think you seem like someone who wants to do that." Atem explained. "You would be right Mana, and interestingly enough their powers aren't much different than ours."

"Really?" Mana gasped, cocking her head at Yoh.

"I could give you a demonstration if you'd like." Yoh offered. Mana nodded eagerly. Yoh grinned and then jogged back in the house for his sword and antiquity. Mana blinked in confusion at his weapons when he came back out.

"What are those for?" She asked.

"You'll see in a second, first I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Amidamaru." The large samurai ghost appeared at his name and bowed. Mana bowed back, looking perplexed and curious. Yoh didn't waste a second and integrated Amidamaru with the sword and the antiquity. The result was his trademark giant, blue, blazing sword seemingly made out of solid light.

"Whoa..." Mana breathed, looking at it with awe. Yoh smiled and disengaged the sword. "That's incredible!"

"Thank you." Yoh replied.

"Amidamaru, is he your servant?" Mana asked as the samurai reappeared.

"Great Spirits, no! Amidamaru is my friend, my partner." Yoh explained. "We've gotten each other through some tough times, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I guess they were lying when they said that shamans enslave spirits then." Mana murmured.

"Some shamans do, but most of us think that's wrong, that a spirit should be free to choose whether he wants to be partners with you." Yoh replied. "I'm always thankful that Amidamaru decided to be my partner."

"It was my honour, Yoh." Amidamaru replied, smiling down at his young charge. Mana smiled at the cute picture they made and then looked up at the sky.

"Is that a dragon?" She asked. Everyone looked up to see Pippin heading to Kia's shop, a piece of paper clenched in his little jaws.

"Yeah, that's Pippin, he's one of Kia's companions."

"Kia's the girl that runs the valley, right?" Yoh nodded. "She seems older than she looks, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, though none of us can figure out exactly who she is." Yugi replied with a chuckle. They watched as Kia emerged from the shop and headed into the forest. Pippin followed her out, but then swerved and flew over to where they were all standing.

With a happy squeal he dropped into Yugi's arms, nuzzling and nibbling at Yugi's blonde bangs happily. Yugi giggled and hugged the tiny dragon close, earning a purring hum of happiness. "He missed me." Yugi said delightedly, tickling Pippin's belly. Mana held out her hand to Pippin. Pippin sniffed at her and then rubbed his head against her hand, peeping softly.

"He's so cute and friendly." She cooed, scratching under his chin while he wiggled gleefully, basking in the attention he was getting.

"Hey, Yoh!" Yoh turned, smiling at the sound of his brother's face. Hao walked towards him with a smile, but that smile dropped off his face as soon as he saw the bruising. "Great Spirit, what happened to your face? Wait, don't tell me, your grandfather did that."

"Yeah." Yoh replied. Hao lifted Yoh's chin to inspect the damage a little better and then sighed.

"Here I go, causing trouble for you again."

"This isn't your fault Hao." Yoh replied. "Don't think like that." He gripped one of Hao's hands in his. "I've been hurt much worse than this, don't worry about it."

"But as long as you continue to defend me, you'll get hurt." Hao pointed out dejectedly.

"I can defend myself. He just took me by surprise this one time, it won't happen again." Yoh replied firmly. Hao gave him a dubious, stern look, but his face relaxed into a gentle, sad smile after a moment.

"Be careful, I don't want to see you getting hurt." He said, ruffling Yoh's affectionately.

"Aww, you two are cute." Mana cooed, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Makes me wish I had a brother."

"And you are?" Hao asked politely.

"I'm Mana, a friend of Atem." Hao bowed his head in greeting to her. She looked a little bewildered, but giggled and did the same. "So, Atem, do you think that there's room in that big old house of yours for me?"

"I don't think Kia would mind, but do you mind asking me why?" Atem replied.

"Because I don't want to live in a house where people are plotting the destruction of shamans, when I know and like the shamans!" Mana replied.

"Well, I think that's reason enough to want to move." Hao replied. "Now if only we could kick your grandfather out of the house, Yoh..."

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf: I own nothing!

Horohoro paced over the grass between his and Ren's house. He had resolved to tell Ren how he really felt, and now he was just waiting for the purple-haired Chinese boy to come out. He glanced over at Hao, who was sitting underneath a tree, reading a book. Hao gave him a raised eyebrow in return. Horohoro wasn't really sure why he was listening to Hao's advice, but he wanted to take a chance anyways.

Then, to his immense relief, and trepidation, Ren finally emerged from the house. "Ren, hold up!" Horohoro yelled. Ren paused for a second, glared at him and then continued walking. Horo swallowed his pride and his anxiety and ran to intercept the smaller, golden-eyed shaman. "Ren, wait!" Horohoro stepped in front of Ren, forcing him to stop.

"What do you want?" Ren said tersely, a lot colder than he normally was. Horohoro flinched at the tone, but forged onward.

"Listen, I'm sorry I upset you the other day." He said apologetically.

"What makes you think I'm upset?" Ren demanded imperiously.

"Come on Ren, I know you. You just walked away from an argument, and you still won't talk to me a day later. A few hours I understand, but never longer than that. You're upset with me." Horohoro claimed firmly. "And I want to make things clear."

"Enlighten me." Ren replied with wary interest.

"What I was trying to say yesterday, but I was too embarrassed to was that I didn't think... think that you'd ever want me as a lover, because I'm just that idiot Ainu to you." Horohoro mumbled, looking away and blushing.

"You are an idiot." He heard Ren sigh. Horohoro flinched, but then felt calloused hands cup his cheeks and lift his face. Confused, he stared into Ren's amused eyes. "Haven't you noticed that I pay more attention to you than anyone else I know?"

"I guess..." Horohoro mumbled uncertainly.

"I enjoy arguing with you, you're passionate, stubborn, funny and unfailingly loyal." Ren continued. "Why wouldn't I want a lover like that?"

"You mean... are you saying...?" Ren stepped closer to Horo, looking up into the Ainu's eyes with a smile.

"I'm asking you to go out with me." He said, his warm breath tickling Horohoro's parted lips. The blush on Horo's face grew deeper.

"I-I don't know what to say." He stuttered.

"Say yes." Ren murmured, moving even closer to him.

"Okay." Horohoro whispered. His nerves were on overdrive with Ren so close to him. Ren smirked up at him and then ever so softly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Horohoro moaned quietly and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. All too soon Ren pulled away, still smirking at the dazed expression on Horo's face.

"Guess Hao was right after all." Horohoro murmured, wrapping his arms around Ren's waist.

"Hao was right about what?" Ren asked, nuzzling his face against Horo's throat.

"He's the one that pointed out that you were upset, help me work out a few things." Horohoro replied with a shrug. "It was very strange."

"Hmm..." Ren closed his eyes. "He's also friends with the humans that defended him the other day." Horohoro pulled away, looking towards where Hao is watching them under his tree. Horohoro kissed Ren's nose and then pulled away to stride over to where Hao was sitting.

"Congratulations." Hao stated, looking up at Horohoro as he halted a few feet in front of him.

"Yeah, thanks. How did you become friends with a human?" Hao blinked and then chuckled slightly.

"As blunt as ever I see." Hao laughed. "But, to answer your question I met Yugi when I was working for Kia in her shop, in return for lodgings. He kept coming back to see Kia, and subsequently me, and eventually I started to enjoy his company." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not something we'd expect from you." Horohoro commented suspiciously.

"Yugi is kind of special, it's hard not to like him because he's so kind and innocent." Hao replied. "He just looks at you with those big purple eyes and it's impossible not to trust him."

"Hmm..." Ren looked at Hao thoughtfully. "You know, Yoh's picking up a lot of flak from his family for defending you." Hao's face fell and he sighed.

"I know. And that's exactly why I had made him promise that he would not tell anyone I was here." He explained. "Once I knew that he held no hate for me, and indeed seemed to care for me, I knew he would not hesitate to rush to my aid as he does for everyone else he cares for."

"So why'd you show yourself, if you wanted to keep Yoh from this?" Horohoro demanded. Hao ran a hand through his hair and then sighed again.

"Yugi was our spy in the human camp, and he got caught. At best we knew he would be in a jail cell, at worst he could have been dead. I thought I was never going to see my friend again, so when I saw him walking outside, happy and unhurt, my relief overrode my caution and I had to go out and see him." Hao clarified. "Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"Yeah, I would." Horohoro agreed. Suddenly Ren tapped Horohoro's shoulder. Horohro turned to see Marco striding across the grass towards them.

"How much do you want to bet he's not here to make small talk?" Ren murmured. Horohoro nodded in agreement.

"Step aside boys, I want to talk with the devil." Marco stated with a smirk.

"You two should go." Hao murmured in their ears. "I'll be alright on my own."

Ren and Horohoro looked at each other. They could leave Hao on his own, they didn't really owe him anything, did they? But then, Yoh trusted him, didn't he? What it really came down to was whether or not the two of them trusted Yoh's judgement.

"No, I think we'll stay here, make sure nothing happens besides talk." Ren replied coolly, folding his arms across his chest. Marco's eyes went wide, and then they narrowed.

"You're defending him?" He growled.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Horohoro sneered. "Besides, do you really want to do anything that's going to make Kia mad at you? She's already pissed because of that bear trap stunt, which was pretty fucking stupid, by the way."

"I do not fear that little chit of a girl!" Marco yelled.

"You should." Marco screamed like a girl at the sound of Kia's voice right behind him. He spun around, in time to see her laugh, her pointed canines glinting in the sun.

"How dare you!" He screeched at her.

"You need to learn to lighten up, mellow out." Kia replied. "And you should also learn to show some respect."

"Respect? Me? I think that you need to learn to show respect, for those more powerful than you." Marco said with a smug smirk. Hao let out a groan and shook his head.

"Even if you were more powerful than I, I would show you no respect because you have done little to earn that respect." Kia replied, eyes narrowing. "I have repeatedly had to tell you the rules, and yet you continue to ignore me."

"I am simply trying to rid the world of evil, surely you can understand that." Marco said innocently.

"I know evil, I have seen it, I have fought it, and Hao is not evil." Kia responded condescendingly. "But I don't expect you to understand that. Your world is so small, and you see so little."

"And you have seen so much?" Marco demanded sarcastically. Something stole into Kia's eyes then, tiredness mixed with a look of having seen so much. It made her look ancient.

"I have seen many things, done many things." She answered. "Far more than you can imagine, and far more than any one person should ever be able to do."

"What does that mean?" Marco growled. Kia's eyes grew hard again and she smiled mockingly at him.

"Figure it out for yourself." She replied. "And while you're doing that, go away, or I'll have Aly chase you out of here."

Marco backed off wisely. Kia watched him go and sighed. She looked over at the three boys standing there and smiled slightly, but the smile looked somewhat sad. She then turned and headed back into her shop. Hao sighed as she left.

"Makes you wonder who exactly she is, doesn't it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Ok, so I have two endings for this story. One is just going to end it, the other is a lead in to Kia's story. Please, let me know in your reviews whether you'd like to know Kia's story or not.


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Father!" Atem called, attempting to make his father look at him. The pharaoh favoured him with an annoyed stare and turned to head back into the house. Atem turned his head slightly and saw that Yoh and Ren were getting ready to spar in practice. More than anything he wanted his father and the priests to see that, to show them they weren't much different from each other. "Father, hold on!"

Atem ran up to his father and grasped his arm, spinning him around. "I have nothing to say to you!" The pharaoh growled at him. "Traitor." Atem flinched, but held firm.

"I'm not a traitor, I just know that Gozaburo is wrong about these people." Atem replied. "Look over there." He gestured to where Ren and Yoh were going at each other with their Oversouls. "Doesn't that look familiar?"

The priests watched the two young boys spar, and as they did they could see the similarities to their own methods of combat with their Shadow creatures. "They are not so different." Mahad murmured in awe. Mana came sauntering out, and Yoh and Ren politely halted to allow her past, and then continued to spar.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Mana commented to Mahad as she bounced over. "They can integrate their spirits with their body, or with some object to obtain their abilities. Hao told me he even used to be able to integrate his Spirit of Fire thingy with the air itself, apparently that's very hard to do."

"Spirit of Fire?" The pharaoh thought of the images they had seen of a man with a large, flame-like creature with him. "This Hao wouldn't happen to be the same person that we were shown in those videos."

"He is." Mana replied. "I asked him about it and he got all ashamed. Said he'd done some horrible things in the past and had his powers taken away as punishment."

"If he's ashamed of what he's done, why did he do them?" Seth demanded. Mana shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do any of us do anything?" She asked in return. "But, Hao told me that he'd tried to help people, a long time ago, and all he got in return was hate, and eventually he learned to hate them back. He's only recently learned how to stop hating."

"How?" Isis asked in confusion.

"Atem's boyfriend Yugi. He showed him that humans weren't that bad after all." Mana grinned at Atem's embarrassed face. "What, Atem? He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yes, but you say it so... lecherously." Atem replied.

"So, what you are trying to convince us of is that Gozaburo lied to us?" The pharaoh demanded. "Why would he do that?"

"I do not know, but I know something of that man and he is not to be trusted. He trapped my friends and I in a video game in order to exact revenge on his stepson." Atem explained.

"Why did you not say anything about this before, my prince?" Priest Shada asked in confusion.

"My father was not so inclined to listen at that time." Atem said with a stern look to his father. "I am not a child anymore father, I have been pharaoh, I have died for the sake of my people. You need to learn to trust that I can make good judgements on my own."

"You are still my son..." The pharaoh replied haughtily. Atem sighed and looked over the grass. Yugi and Hao were out walking, chatting with each other. Yugi noticed Atem and made to walk over, but Hao put an arm around his shoulders and steered him off, giving Atem a sympathetic look. Atem nodded at him and then turned back to his father.

"If that is true than you should know that I do not jump into things without knowing what's what." Atem replied. "I know these people now, and all they want is the chance to go home and go about their lives." The pharaoh snorted and then stalked off. The priests stayed where they were, still watching the two shaman boys clash. Atem could see their opinions changing.

"That is one that will not bend in the wind." Kia's voice cut through his thoughts and made him jump. He whirled to face the white wolf-girl.

"How do you do that?" He cried, trying to get his racing under control. She chuckled and patted Aly's head.

"We once hunted vampires for a living, their hearing is exceptional, so we learned to be quiet." Kia explained.

"But...isn't Aly a vampire?" Atem asked in confusion. The priests, hearing their conversation, clustered around Kia and Aly in interest. Aly, disliking the crowding, hid herself behind Kia, peeking out with dark, wary eyes.

"She has no love for her kind, not after being abused by them." Kia sighed.

"Poor creature." Isis cooed. Aly blinked and then smiled for her, uttering a short, purring growl. "Does she not speak?"

"Not for a long time." Kia sighed, rubbing the small vampire's head. "Though I no longer need words to know what she's trying to tell me." She chuckled fondly.

"You are a strange being." Seth commented. "What sort of creature are you?"

"I am a shapeshifter, though I no longer have the ability to change forms, thanks to a spell invoked many, many ages ago." Kia sighed, looking weary and wistful. Most of the priests gave her odd looks, but Atem was getting used to her peculiar mannerisms.

"So that is why the ears and the tail stay?" Mahad asked curiously.

"Yes." One of Kia's large ears twitched and she looked up at the sky. The rest followed her gaze to see Grimfeather winging down towards them.

"Well met, Kia!" Grimfeather cried as he landed and bowed his head to her.

"Well met indeed, and enough of that my friend! Tell me, has your egg hatched?" Grimfeather's feathers all fluffed out and he grinned.

"Yes! It is a little girl, we have named her Calliope." He answered delightedly. "Oh she is the most beautiful little thing you ever did see." Kia allowed Grimfeather to chatter away about his new hatchling while Aly relieved him of the haversack filled with supplies. Mana meanwhile inched closer and closer until she could touch the feathers on his shoulder.

"They're soft." She whispered, giggling to herself.

"Ah, hello?" Grimfeather turned to look at her bemusedly. Mana squeaked and jumped back. "Oh, I won't hurt you."

"You're very handsome, and your feathers are soft." Mana commented. Grimfeather ducked his head and preened slightly. He plucked an errant feather and handed it to her.

"For the pretty, polite young lady." He said. "Don't tell my mate, she'll have my head."

"I promise." Mana giggled.

That broke the ice with the rest of the priests, who crowded around to ask fascinated questions of the patient griffin. Grimfeather answered each and every one of them without qualm, but Atem noticed that he was starting to shift a little impatiently.

"I do think that Grimfeather wishes to return to his mate and offspring." Atem commented. The priests looked at him and reluctantly backed off. Kia chuckled slightly.

"Just wait until they meet the centaurs." She said so quietly that only Atem could hear.

"My thanks to you, I would like to be getting back." Grimfeather admitted, giving Atem a little bow. Atem inclined his head in return. Grimfeather let out a loud screech and leapt into the air, flapping his mighty wings to gain altitude and flew off towards the mountains.

"I like it here." Mana proclaimed. "So many interesting things." Kia smiled and patted the young woman on the head.

"Well, I'm glad you approve of our home." She bowed her head to the rest of the priests. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my work never seems to end and I must return to it." She spun on her heel and headed back to her shop. At the same time Hao and Yugi emerged from the forest. As soon as Yugi saw Atem he charged over and embraced his lover.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Yes, although my father does not seem willing to listen to me." Atem sighed. He watched Hao wander over to Yoh and start giving him pointers on his technique.

"Don't worry, he'll see eventually." Yugi whispered, nuzzling Atem's throat.

"So this is the infamous Yugi?" Seth asked, peering at Yugi. Yugi nodded and blushed when Seth raised an eyebrow. "Well cousin, now I know for sure that you are narcissistic."

"Shut it, Seth." Atem growled playfully. Seth chuckled and held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi shook it and that seemed to be the cue for the rest of the priests to start chatting with him in a friendly manner. Atem looked on, happy that he had at least gotten through to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh sat outside on the picnic table, sewing a shirt. It had gotten ripped while he and Ren had been sparring. Anna of course had scolded him for allowing Ren to get close enough to slice his shirt open, but he and Ren were just glad it had only been the shirt and both were deeply offended that Anna would think that either of them were daydreaming while having sharp pointy objects jabbed at them.

He looked over the grass to where Yugi and Atem were surrounded by a loose knot of Egyptian priests, all chatting contentedly. He was a little surprised at how easily they had changed their minds, but realized that Atem had proven, as king, that he could make decisions, and did not make them lightly. So, it wasn't so unusual for them to trust his judgement. Unfortunately Atem's father still saw him as a child, and did not know how to trust his decisions. Yoh knew how that felt.

Yoh looked back down at his sewing, what he had managed to do anyways. The stitches kept falling apart. Those that were staying were large, uneven and clumsy. "Looks like you're having some trouble with that." Hao commented as he sat down beside his younger brother.

"I'm not so good at this." Yoh admitted.

"Here, give it to me." Mystified, Yoh handed the shirt over to Hao. Hao's fingers worked fast, stitching up the shirt with a precision and speed that Yoh instantly envied. Hao's stitches were tiny, even and neat, a stark contrast from Yoh's previous mess.

"Wow, never knew you could sew." Yoh said.

"When you've taken care of yourself for as long as I have, you learn a few things, otouto." Hao murmured distractedly in reply. Yoh giggled. Hao looked up at him, smiling slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You called me otouto." Yoh replied.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Hao asked. Yoh nodded in agreement.

"And you're my aniki." Hao gave Yoh a look of delighted surprise.

"Do you have any idea of how much it means to me to hear you call me that?" Yoh thought about the pain that Hao caused him. Hao must have thought there would be no way Yoh would want anything to do with him, let alone acknowledge him as a brother.

"Yeah, I think I do." He replied, putting his arm around Hao's shoulder. Hao smiled and rested his head on Yoh's shoulder, watching Yugi and Atem. A long-suffering sigh made them both look up. Mikihisa stood by the table, shaking his head.

"Yoh, are you trying to upset your grandfather?" He asked.

"No, he upsets himself by not trusting my judgement." Yoh replied.

"What about you Mikihisa, does this upset you?" Hao asked curiously.

"If it did there would be nothing I could do about it. I know that once Yoh's got it in his head to do something there's no talking him out of it." Mikihisa stated. "And I know that by attempting to attack Hao to settle things that way will only bring Kia's wrath down upon my head." He shivered slightly.

"So, you are wiser than the old man, why?" Hao asked, once again merely curious.

"I caught sight of her practicing her swordmanship." Mikihisa stated.

"Ahh, with the claymore nearly as big as she is?" Hao clarified.

"She wields that thing as though it weighed no more than a feather." Mikihisa said in a tone of awestruck horror. "Powers or no, she is not one I want to tangle with."

"She also mentioned that she used to hunt vampires." Hao said idly, lying down on the table.

"Then I definitely do not want to tangle with her. A successful vampire hunter is not to be taken lightly." Mikihisa shivered again. "Yohmei is fool for not listening to her."

"So here's a question." Kia stated, striding across the grass towards the three of them. "Hao, if Yohmei inherited his stubbornness from you, then that means you also get that genetic disposition for stubbornness along with your own innate stubbornness. So, does that make you twice as stubborn as you were?"

Hao blinked at her for a couple minutes, sitting up, his face contorted in confusion. "Kia, you make my head hurt." He finally replied. Kia grinned, showing off her pointed canines and then wandered off into the forest.

"She acts so young sometimes." Mikihisa commented. Hao raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that she seems older than she is."

"You really are smarter than the old man, he has yet to realize that." Hao commented back. He laid back down on the table, staring up at the clouds. A face moved into his view after a moment, Keiko's face. "Hello." She smiled down at him.

"Hello." She said breathlessly, happily. Hao now knew where his brother got his cheerful, friendly nature from.

"Keiko..." Mikihisa warned, but Keiko was undaunted.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked Hao.

"Not much. Kia says I need to relax a little more often, so I am." Hao shrugged. He sat up and rolled over to look at Keiko fully. "You're not scared of me at all, are you?" He asked in interest. Keiko shook her head and brought her hands up to hide a grin.

"Any fear I might have had for you disappeared when you came downstairs all sleep-muddled." She said, failing to hold back giggles.

"I suppose seeing me make a fool of myself would be fairly disarming." Hao replied with a smile.

"It's not only that, but seeing someone like that just... it reminded me that you're as human as the rest of us." Keiko explained, blushing faintly.

"Keiko..." Mikihisa sighed.

"He's still my son, Mikihisa." Keiko chided. "I still bore him, I still have that connection. You can't understand what that's like, to know that he was yours, but you could never hold him in your arms, watch him grow up..." Keiko's eyes filled with tears.

"Kaa-san...?" Yoh looked alarmed and he reached out to brush the tears from his mother's face.

"You carry a baby for nine months, feeling it kick, move and grow, you sing to it, imagine what they will look like, ponder names, and then you find out that one of them must be destroyed." Hao murmured. "I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Feels like someone ripped a piece out of you and threw it away." She sniffed. "At least this way I knew that you were still alive, and I still had one son instead of two dead children and the promise that we could have more."

"I can't believe that someone would be that cold-hearted. I mean I understand wanting to get rid of me, but killing an innocent child to get to that?" Hao asked.

"It was never my idea." Mikihisa said defensively. "And Keiko never approved of it either. Yohmei is... overbearing, and even if we hadn't agreed, he would have done it anyways." Keiko absently lifted a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Hao's ear. Hao's eyes shifted to watch her, but he didn't protest, laugh, or pull away.

Just as Keiko was about to say something, a small, multicoloured shape ran into Hao, making him fall back on the table. "Hao! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What? What? What?" Hao laughed at Yugi's wild, joyous expression.

"Kia says she's got a secure connection for chatting with my friends! I can talk to Joey!" Yugi yelped delightedly and then hugged Hao tighter. The air left Hao's lungs in an explosive gasp.

"Yugi, I don't think he can breathe." Yoh giggled.

"Oh! Sorry Hao." Yugi let go and Hao sat up, gasping for air.

"That's ok, Yugi. I'm kind of used to it from you." He replied, ruffling Yugi's spiked hair. "And that's great! I'm sure you've been itching to talk to Joey, find out how his relationship is going."

"Come with me!" Yugi pleaded.

"Aww, you know he doesn't like me that much, not after the 'mutt' comment." Hao replied. Yugi tugged on his arm and pouted.

"Please? Kia says I'm allowed to explain what's going on and I want your help." Hao stared into the big, begging purple eyes and sighed.

"Well, I can't very well say no to that face, can I?" Yugi grinned and pulled him into the house.

"That child, that human child, just succeeded into bending Hao to his will." Mikihisa said, baffled. "How?" Yoh shrugged.

"Hao is his friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao nearly tripped over Yohmei as Yugi dragged him inside. "Sorry." He called and then was yanked into the living room, where the computer was set up. "Is Joey even going to be on?" Hao asked as he sat down.

"I don't know, Kia said she spoke to him about half an hour ago, so he might be still on." Yugi replied, booting up the computer. "Look, it has a webcam!" Yugi squealed excitedly, turning on the webcam. A little stickie on the side of the computer told Yugi what Joey's chat name was, and what name Kia had chosen for Yugi's account.

Almost immediately as Yugi signed in, the screen cut to a picture of a young man with shaggy blonde hair and honey-coloured eyes. "Joey!" Yugi shrieked happily.

"Hey, little buddy, what's up!" Joey cried, his voice a little soft coming from the speakers. Hao adjusted them; Yugi was far too excited to see his friend's face to think about it.

"Joey, I've missed you so much." Yugi cried, calming down just a little.

"Yug, what's been going on? I mean I chat with you for a bit and then it's like you disappeared off the face of the earth!" Joey gave him a hard look. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'm sure Kia told you that this has to be kept secret, right?" Hao interjected. Joey looked at him and then scowled.

"I remember you, you worked in Kia's shop." He growled.

"I apologise for the 'mutt' remark, I was very angry in those days." Hao said humbly. Joey glared at him sceptically for a moment before he shrugged.

"Ah, well, forgive and forget, right? Yeah, and Kia did say that this had to be kept secret. She's as peculiar as ever." Yugi had taken his friends to see Kia a couple of times, but they had been put out by Hao's attitude and so did not show up as much as he did.

"She is." Yugi grinned and then set about explaining everything that had happened and what he was doing there.

"Those bastards whipped you?" Joey demanded when he was done. "Let me see the wounds." Yugi lifted up and turned around to show Joey the still healing weal marks on his back. Both Joey and Hao growled at the sight of them.

"I know I promised no more killing, even if my powers did return, but that is seriously making me rethink my decision." Hao spat. Yugi pulled his shirt down and patted Hao's head.

"Don't give them a reason to hate, remember?" Yugi stated calmly. Hao sighed and nodded.

"Always looking out for your friends, huh Yugi?" Joey smiled at his friend. "I can't say I can't believe you'd agree to something so dangerous, because you've always done that sort of thing, to protect your friends."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for not telling you." Yugi said.

"I understand why you had to keep it a secret. But, I will be mad if you don't bring Atem in here to see me!" Yugi laughed and then asked Hao to go get Atem. Hao agreed and was back in a moment with Atem in tow.

"Joey!" Atem cried delightedly. "How are you?"

"I'm good! What about you? How does it feel to be alive again?" Joey asked.

"It feels wonderful, especially since I get to have Yugi for myself now." Atem replied, kissing Yugi on the cheek. "I hear you're dating Kaiba now."

"Yeah, and not just that, I'm living at his place." Joey added. "He followed me home, found my old man chucking beer bottles at me and took me away from there, telling me I wasn't going back."

"Wow. Things are really looking good for you." Atem commented.

"Uh huh." Suddenly Joey was yanked back and instead Seto's face filled the screen.

"Who's that?" The imperious businessman demanded. His eyes widened.

"Oh great, you're back?" He groaned when he saw Atem. "And here I thought for once I'd get to have a normal, magic-free life."

"Sorry to disappoint." Atem chuckled. Seto sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't last. How long are you here this time?"

"Forever. I'm not leaving my aibou again." Atem replied, kissing Yugi on the lips.

"Ok, if you guys are going to do that, I'm leaving." Hao stated and walked out of the living room. He heard a faint giggle behind him and moved faster. Keiko and Mikihisa were coming inside as he was heading back out to the forest. "Wouldn't go in the living room if I were you." He stated and then dashed outside.

%&%&%&%

Atem watched his father pace and growl on the grass outside his house. Most of the priests were watching and chatting with Yoh, Hao, Horohoro and Ren. They were curious about their way of life, and were fascinating the young shamans with tales from their own lives.

Atem sighed and walked through the grass to his father. "Father, this is ridiculous. What do you have to gain from your stubbornness?" The pharaoh stared at him.

"My integrity, my own mind." He answered.

"What, you think we've been brainwashed?" Atem laughed. "Mind-manipulating spells are among the most difficult to create, and you know that the supernaturals frown upon their use. They always have."

"And in this, this war, what morals do not get sacrificed?" The pharaoh demanded.

"Has there been war, father?" Atem demanded in return. "All I recall from our time at that base was the waiting. And if we were truly prisoners of war, do you not think they would have attempted to glean information from us right off?" The pharaoh refused to answer, fixing his gaze on the forest. "The only thing keeping you from seeing the truth is your unwillingness to admit that you might have been wrong."

"This is a strange world that we've been brought into. Nothing makes sense." The pharaoh sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"If you wish to go back to the afterlife, I'm sure Kia knows some way to do so." Atem replied. "The others have expressed their desire to return as well, but they wish to stay until this mess is resolved."

"You really believe that these people are good?" Atem looked over at the young shamans laughing and talking with the priests. They all looked so happy, it was almost easy to forget that beyond the mountains there was a madman wishing to destroy them.

"Look at them, look at the way they accept our priests, accept us, even though we were working for men that want to kill them. Do those actions seem evil to you?" The pharaoh rubbed his temples and stared at his son.

"Perhaps I allowed my pride to control my actions." He said. Atem shrugged.

"We're human, we're just as prone to mistakes as anyone else." He stated. "The trick is having the strength to acknowledge those mistakes and allow yourself to learn from them." The pharaoh lowered his head and laughed shortly.

"Well then, will you properly introduce your stubborn old father to your new friends?"

~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	22. Chapter 22

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Things are going good around here, aren't they, aniki?" Yoh asked Hao as they sat on the roof, watching the stars.

"Mm-hm." Hao hummed in agreement. All the Egyptians had been convinced of the shamans' innocence, Hao was starting to make friends among Yoh's friends, and Horohoro and Ren were happily together.

It was interesting to watch the two dating shamans. One second the two of them would be heatedly arguing about something or other, the next they were passionately making out without regard to whoever might be watching. Yugi said that the arguing got them hot, which was why so many arguments ended that way.

"Even the X-Laws have been quiet lately." Yoh stated.

"How long will that last?" Hao said, sounding annoyed. "They don't learn, and Marco's the biggest sore loser I've ever met in any of my lives."

"You know, it still sounds odd to hear you talk like that." Yoh commented. Hao looked away from the stars to favour Yoh with an amused smile.

"Yoh-sama? Hao-sama?" Both twins turned at the timid little voice. Opacho stood behind them, looking unsure of herself.

"Hey, Opacho. Where have you been hiding lately?" Yoh asked, beckoning the tiny girl over.

"Opacho has been a little confused." Opacho said, not moving from her position. "Opacho was happy to see Hao-sama alive, but Opacho didn't want to watch more killing happen. Opacho worried, and so Opacho stayed away, so Opacho wouldn't have to choose between Hao-sama and Yoh-sama."

"Yoh's been taking good care of you, hasn't he?" Hao said tenderly. "You don't have to worry anymore, Opacho. Yoh and I have the same ideas now, you can have both of us."

"Opacho would like that." Opacho said. She lightly stepped over to the two of them. Hao and Yoh shifted apart so that Opacho could sit down in between them.

"I should let you meet my friend Yugi, he would love you." Hao said. "He's the reason I don't want to kill humans anymore."

"Is he nice?" Opacho asked, wide-eyed.

"He's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet." Yoh chuckled, thinking of Yugi's sweet-tempered nature.

"Opacho missed Hao-sama." Opacho yawned, leaning her head on Hao's arm.

"I missed you too Opacho." Hao whispered, softly patting Opacho's head. Opacho sighed and snuggled herself in between the two brothers. Yoh and Hao looked at each other, twin, tender smiles gracing their faces. Without a word Hao picked up the sleeping girl and cradled her in his arms. Yoh got up as well and gave him a gentle one-handed hug.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." Hao whispered back. He carefully carried Opacho inside the house. As he headed down the hallway, he encountered Keiko coming from the other direction. She smiled at the sweet picture he made with Opacho cuddled in his arms. She reached out, cupping Hao's chin, and then kissed him on the forehead lightly, before continuing on her way.

Hao watched her go, a look of mixed bemusement and jubilation on his face. He carried Opacho the rest of the way to her room, feeling a little fuzzy on the inside. He tucked Opacho gently into bed and went to find his own room, locking the door once more for good measure. As much as he trusted Matamune to keep him safe, the lock did offer him some peace of mind.

%&%&%&%

"So let me get this straight, you can also mess with people's mind with your Shadow Powers?" Mikihisa asked of Atem at the breakfast. Atem shifted, reaching around Yugi, who was perched on his lap, to snag an apple from the table.

"If we are highly skilled, yes." Atem replied. "It's not something we do often if we can help it, because it can do permanent damage to the person's mind."

"Still, that kind of power..." Yohmei intoned reverently. "What you could do with it."

"You could hurt people." Atem snapped. "And in the wrong hands, it's disastrous." Yugi shivered, remembering Marik.

"Mind-magics are always tricky." Kia added. "For any kind of magic, Atem is right, they are not to be used lightly, and then only by trained professionals."

"I suppose you with your power and wisdom can use them." Yohmei sneered at her. To everyone's surprise Kia shook her head.

"While I may be able to put in place certain spells that work in the mind, like the map I placed in Yugi's mind to lead him here, the actual act of creating a spell for the mind is not one of my specialties." She replied. "My talents lie in protections, illusions and medical magic, all learned at different points in my life."

"Someday, I would like to hear about your entire life." Hao stated, wandering into the kitchen with Opacho riding his shoulders. "I think it would be an interesting tale."

"And perhaps someday I shall tell it, but until that day comes I will allow you all to wonder in the way that you do." Kia replied with a mysterious smile.

"You, Kia, are a riddle within a puzzle." Atem commented. Kia laughed at the remark and smiled at all of them before taking her leave. Pippin jumped from her shoulder to Hao's head as Kia brushed past him.

"Dragon!" Opacho crowed, reaching out for the tiny creature. Pippin squeaked and nipped playfully at her questing hands, making her giggle.

"That is Pippin." Hao chuckled. The tiny dragon lowered his neck to look Hao in the face. He whistled and nipped at Hao's nose lightly. "Stop that." Hao laughed, removing Pippin from his head and setting him down on the table. He then lifted Opacho off his shoulders and set her on the ground. "Opacho, I'd like you to meet Yugi, and his boyfriend Atem."

Opacho blinked innocently up at the two boys. Yugi's lips curled up into a soft smile. "Can I have a hug, little one?" He asked, holding out his arms. Opacho looked back at Hao, who nodded and smiled, and then clambered up into Yugi's lap to give him a big hug. Yugi giggled happily.

"Atem, when this is all over, I want to think of adopting a child for ourselves." He said wistfully. Atem chuckled and rubbed their noses together lightly.

"Whatever you wish, koi." He purred sexily, making Yugi blush again.

"Ugh, you two are jut sickeningly sweet." Ren groused.

"Really Ren, you mean you don't cuddle with Horohoro?" Jun enquired innocently. Ren blushed deep red.

"Nah, those two are more often at each other's throats." Yoh chuckled.

"In more ways than one." Hao muttered, making Ren growl at him while still blushing. Pippin trilled in amusement and then climbed up Hao's arm to rest himself on Hao's shoulders, wrapping his long, dextrous tail around his neck to anchor himself. Hao sat beside Yoh at the table and busied himself feeding Pippin grapes from the bowl of fruit.

"I rarely see the little creature away from Kia." Keiko commented, looking at Pippin.

"He likes me a lot." Hao admitted. "I know him best besides Aly and Kia, so he is quite comfortable staying with any of us."

"He's different from the old dragon that lives in the caves under the mountains." Keiko added. "Or is he just a young one?"

"No, he is a different species entirely in fact. Think gorillas to humans, both primates, but humans are superior in intellect. The term dragon is like the term primate, it encompasses a larger group of species. The intelligent dragons refer to themselves as Dragon Lords. The little ones, like Pippin, are sometimes called dragonlings, because of their small size."

"Figures you'd have to prove you know everything." Yohmei grumbled, almost inaudibly. Pippin scolded him until Hao shushed him gently.

"I do not know everything, and in fact most of what I know now about the supernaturals comes from my time of working in Kia's shop." Hao replied humbly. Yoh watched the faces of Ren's family and his own. His mother already had a smile for Hao, but as Yoh watched Mikihisa's posture started to relax a little more, Jun watched him curiously along with her mother and grandfather, and even Kino leaned in close, trying to get a better sense of Hao. The only ones not willing to see the changes in Hao were Yoh's grandfather and Ren's father.

It didn't matter to Yoh though, because at last more people were starting to see. Hao wasn't the monster that they all wished him to be, he was as human as any of them, and just as prone to mistakes. That also meant that he was just as entitled as anyone to a second chance, and just as able to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Hao's been making progress with the other shamans." Kia commented as Yoh stepped into her shop.

"Yeah." Yoh replied. "I think once they see this side of him, the more human side, they start to realize he's not the monster they wanted him to be."

"Hmm." Kia hummed in reply, staring out the window.

"Is something wrong Kia?" Yoh asked.

"I sense a storm coming." She murmured in reply. Yoh felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle at her words.

"What kind of storm?" He asked in a whisper. Kia turned to look at him, frustration in her eyes.

"I do not know, my gift does not allow me to clearly the events that I foresee. All I know is that something big is going to happen soon." She played with the various charms around her neck, looking worried and slightly sad. "Well, it happens when it happens, right?" She finally sighed, turning back to the protection rune she was creating.

"Who's looking after your shop in Domino right now?" Yoh asked her curiously.

"A friend. She doesn't have to do much, just make sure the deliveries are made. She's not much for the shop business, she just owed me a favour." Kia replied. "I've been wondering who to leave that shop to when I go." She mused.

"You...you mean..." Yoh looked at her, not wanting to say what he was thinking. She smiled quietly at him.

"Relax, Yoh. I only mean when I move on to a new city. I rarely stay anywhere more than a decade." She replied.

"Oh." Yoh sighed in relief. Kia chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Go find your brother for me, I think Pippin's with him and I need to send a message to Grandfather." She said it in a way that was like a gentle request instead of an order. Yoh nodded his head and ran off to find Hao. As he walked through the house he heard voices.

"I want to know exactly what your game is!" That was Anna, shrill and demanding.

"I don't have any game, Anna." Hao's voice was calm, placating. Yoh moved to the sound.

"You really expect me to believe that? You always have a motive." Anna shrieked angrily. Yoh heard Hao sigh softly.

"I'm tired, Anna. Tired of schemes, tired of anger. I'm a thousand years old, and I've accomplished nothing but causing people pain. I'm done going down that road." Hao replied as Yoh came around the corner.

"You really expect me to believe that you really are Mr. Sunshine now?" Anna hissed.

"I don't expect you to believe anything quite frankly. You only see what you want to see." Hao replied. "Yes, otouto?" Hao asked, seeing Yoh standing there.

"Uh, Kia's looking for Pippin, actually." Yoh replied. Pippin squeaked and launched himself from his perch on Hao's shoulder, flapping his way to Kia's shop. "Anna, could you please leave Hao alone, he's not doing anything wrong." Anna glared at him, but Yoh held firm, staring directly into her eyes without flinching away from the heat in them.

"Don't come crying to me when he betrays you." She snapped, brushing past the both of them.

"That girl makes me glad I don't have to worry about arranged marriages." Hao remarked lightly when she was gone. Yoh sighed in reply. "You're going to have to learn to stand up to her, otherwise you're going to have a very unhappy married life."

"I know, I know. It's just hard. I don't want to hit her because she's a girl, but sometimes it seems like that would be the only way to make her pay attention to my words for once." Yoh replied.

"Well, I wouldn't go that drastic, but try to not let her hit you so often. When she looks like she's going to smack you for something that you feel doesn't warrant it, grab her arms and tell her firmly that you're not going to stand for that anymore." Hao advised.

"You sound as though you've been thinking about this." Yoh commented. Hao shrugged.

"I've got to look out for my otouto, don't I?" He teased, ruffling Yoh's hair. Yoh growled half-heartedly in reply, but smiled that sweet, easy-going smile that was his specialty. The two of them chatted with each other as they headed outside. Marco and the Iron Maiden were standing on the grass, waiting for them.

"Oh, great, this again?" Hao groaned.

"This is getting rather old." Matamune sighed, preparing to defend his master.

"Give it up you guys, you know you're just going to get in trouble with Kia." Yoh pleaded.

"That little upstart can do nothing to us." Marco sneered confidently.

"Are we talking about the same Kia here?" Hao questioned. "I think you underestimate her far too much."

"Ha! Enough talk! Die, villain!" Marco unleashed Michael at Hao. Matamune blocked the attack while Yoh moved in front of Hao, engaging his Oversoul. The Iron Maiden didn't get into it, not yet. Marco grinned as he backed the two defenders into a corner, attempting to cut them off from Hao. He succeeded in throwing Yoh aside, and then Matamune found himself pinned by Shamash. Marco brought Michael back into the pistol.

"So it ends, monster." He taunted, pointing his weapon at Hao, standing unprotected in the middle of the yard.

"Last chance Marco, you really don't want to test Kia." Hao stated. Marco only grinned and cocked the gun. All the sudden a blur of steel appeared in front of him and sliced the pistol in half. Before Marco could react, a massive claymore blade was pressed to his throat. He stared in shock into Kia's livid face.

"Little girl, get your spirit off of Matamune, or this one loses his head." The Iron Maiden, staring in horror, did as she was told.

"She's bluffing, my lady, kill the monster." Marco yelled. The blade pressed harder into his throat, drawing blood and he fell silent.

"I have killed before, many times, it is not hard to do. And if you harm those that I care about, I can guarantee you'll lose your head." Kia growled. "I have lost my patience with both of you. Now you have to pay the price."

"You're going to kill us?" The Iron Maiden demanded. Kia let out a noise of disgust.

"I'm not like you, I don't kill people for getting in my way. No, I'm getting you out of this valley, to fend for yourself in the world." She replied. "You have until dawn to pack your belongings and report to me. If you do not, I will come and find you, and that will only make things that much worse for you."

With that edict she spun on her heel and stalked back into her shop. Yoh grabbed Hao and the two of them made a beeline for the woods, getting away before any more drama could occur. At least they wouldn't have to worry about the X-Laws anymore.

%&%&%&%

Yoh found Kia the next morning just before dawn on the back porch, her face grim. "They haven't come yet?" He asked. Kia shook her head shortly. "They not the wisest people in the world."

"Those twisted by hatred and revenge rarely are." Kia responded. They heard running footsteps and Kia's ears perked hopefully. They lowered slightly when Silva came panting into view.

"Kia, we have a problem." He gasped out. "The X-Laws breached our security and have left the valley." Kia's face drained of colour.

"Get anyone you can out there and find them!" She ordered. Silva nodded and ran off again.

"What's the problem if they've left?" Yoh asked. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not with the knowledge of where this valley is. The reason I told them to report to me was so I could implement the spell used to seal away the memory of the location of this valley." Kia explained. "If they are captured..." Yoh could finish that sentence for himself. It would mean the peace shattered, and perhaps lives lost.

"We'll find them, they can't have gotten that far, right?" Yoh said. Kia's look was bleak though. Together they watched the sun rise, and waited for news. Hao joined them eventually, as did many of the other shamans. The mood was fearful and distressed.

Suddenly Kia's large ears pricked and she looked up at the sky. Grimfeather swooped down, landing awkwardly and tumbling head over heels. He lay panting on the grass for a moment before picking himself up and rushing to Kia, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Kia, we have a massive problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Dun dun dun. Oh, for those that are wondering, I have decided to go with the ending for this story that will lead into the telling of Kia's story. That's all, and review plz!


	24. Chapter 24

Wolf: I own nothing!

"What happened, Grimfeather?" Kia asked calmly. "Calm yourself and tell what you have seen." Grimfeather shuddered and sighed, trying to regain control over himself.

"I was flying to this valley, when I noticed an unusual amount of activity at the humans' base camp." He began. "I flew down and hid myself in the trees to see what was going on. They were crowding around the metal ring thing that Yugi had described earlier." He nodded at Yugi. "I was able to get a good look at the markings on the ring." He gulped.

"Go on." Kia murmured.

"It's...it's a demonic portal." Grimfeather stuttered, eyes wide with fear. A hush fell on the crowd and Kia's face grew hard as stone. "They've created a portal to open up the barrier between this world and the demons'!"

Pandemonium ensued. There was crying and screaming as the shamans began to panic at the thought of a demonic portal being opened. Kia extracted herself from the crowd and went to stand on the picnic table.

"SILENCE!" Her order, laced with magic, cut through the cries and the crowd became hushed. "We have no cause yet to panic, the portal has yet to be opened." Grimfeather nodded the affirmative. "I need all of you to calm down, and sit down so that we may be able to work out strategy."

"The portal needs magic to work, does it not?" The pharaoh called as he sat down.

"Yes, it does." An idea struck Kia then. "Grimfeather, did you see any prisoners while you were there? Shamans?"

"Ah, yes. The little silver-haired girl and her tall companion." Grimfeather answered.

"So, that's it then. They'll use the Iron Maiden's power to open the gates." Kia stated. "Gozaburo must have aligned himself with the demons, allowing them to give him new life in exchange for this trickery. Shamans have long been the demons' enemies, they are the ones that exorcise their bonds to this world and banish them back to the shadows."

"Why not use our power if they wanted to be freed?" Seth asked. Kia nodded in his direction.

"You too have combated these demons, and you destroyed their king, Zorc." She explained. "They felt that breaking your spirit by having you find out you fought for the wrong side would be more appropriate."

"But why only target the shamans, can't supernaturals also exorcise demons?" Mikihisa asked.

"Yes, but we have left the task of demon slaying to the shamans for centuries, so shamans are what the demons know as their enemy." Kia revealed. "We may not have much time. Listen well to my orders and we may be able to quell this before it becomes a danger. I need someone to get in touch with the Council, tell them of the demon portal and have them put all of the supernaturals on high alert. We need to be ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Silva ran to do as she said.

"I'm going to need some to stay here and protect those that will not fight." Kia continued. "And I only want a fairly small force to come to destroy the portal with me. The rest that wish to fight will be taken to the nearby cities to protect the people there."

Yoh immediately volunteered for the portal assault, as did his father and grandfather. Ren's family, the fighters, also agreed, along with Horohoro and his father. Yeek showed up and offered his talents, as did Oris and some of the other adult centaurs. The Egyptians of course wanted to pay Gozaburo back for his lies. Hao remained quiet as Kia gave the rest of the shamans their assignments, but followed Kia into her shop where she was to ready herself.

"I'm coming with you." He stated firmly. Kia gave him a stern look as she buckled her claymore onto her back.

"Hao, you have no power, you would be cut down." She said.

"I can still, even without power." Hao argued. "All I need is a weapon that can cut the demons, and I'm willing to bet you have some of those lying around here." Kia stared at him, her eerie eyes boring into his.

"You wish to try to make up for what you've done by doing this." She stated. Hao nodded his head. She closed her eyes and sighed, but reached under her desk, tossing him a sheathed broadsword. As he buckled the sword belt around his waist, Kia came forward, cupping his face in her hands. "Try not to get yourself killed, I can't protect you out there."

"Don't worry, we'll all be back home sipping hot chocolate before you know it, right?" Hao said, adopting his brother's 'no worries' attitude. Kia's smile was sad and peculiar.

"Of course." She whispered. The two of them re-emerged from the shop. Surrounding them were hard-eyed, grim-faced shamans and Egyptians. Atem had tried vainly to make Yugi stay, but his lover had refused. Yugi was versed in Shadow magic, and he could use his creatures to defend himself and the others.

"Opacho wants to go with Hao-sama and Yoh-sama." Opacho wailed, clinging to Yoh's leg. Yoh gently extracted her and lifted her up to look her in the eyes.

"You can't come with us, it's too dangerous." Yoh said firmly.

"That's right Opacho, you stay here, and we'll be back before you know it." Hao added. Kia smiled and gently took Pippin from his perch on her shoulder.

"You take care of Pippin for me." She said, placing the little dragon in Opacho's arms. The little dragon squeaked in dismay. "Not this time, my little friend." Kia stood on the table. "Come, we must go, before it becomes too late."

%&%&%&%

The small, silent army trekked their way through the forests, heading towards the base. Yoh felt as he had a year ago, marching to face Hao under the eyes of the Great Spirit. He had the same sense of destiny, the same knowledge that if they failed, all would be lost. But now Hao was beside him, his face the same determined, frightened mask that they all wore.

Kia called a halt, and then had Yeek scout ahead, for beyond the next stand of trees was the camp, and the demon portal. "They've got the little girl chained up inside the ring." Yeek whispered as he came back. Kia nodded her head and her gaze swept over them.

"Let us see if we can appeal to reason first, shall we?" She said. "Weapons out, but do not attack until I give the word." They all nodded and followed her as she stepped out of the trees into the grassy clearing upon which the base was built. "The fence, if you would." She calmly stated. One of the shamans blew a hole in the fence, announcing their arrival to the humans that were gathered around the ring.

"Stop this madness!" Kia cried. "Do you really wish the world to be drowned in darkness?" All was silent for a long, long moment. Then, Gozaburo let out a mocking, insane laugh and pushed the button to start the machine. The Iron Maiden screamed as blue tendrils shot out from her skin, her magic, and made the ring glow with an unearthly light. "Attack." Kia said firmly.

The shamans and the Egyptians leapt forward at the same time as the humans. "Avoid the bullets, they'll render your powers useless!" Yugi screamed. All around the shamans were being battered back by the onslaught. Then, what they feared came to pass as the unearthly light shot into the sky. The sky roiled and patches of ugly black began to form, and from those patches, the demons descended.

When the humans saw them, their zealous ways turned to horror and they attempted to flee, only to be set upon by the demons. Free of the onslaught the defenders were able to press forward, only to be met by demons. These enemies at least Kia's army knew how to fight, and they cut into the demon ranks with relish, fighting them away from the humans they beset, but each demon they cut down was replaced by more as the portal continued to open the entire sky.

Hao saw this, and he saw that Kia was busy stalking Gozaburo, who stood out of the way, grinning feverishly in the blackening day. He had a clear shot to the ring, if he could get her out of there, he could at least stop the progress of the opening.

"Cover me!" He yelled at his brother. Yoh nodded and the two of them cut their way to the ring. Hao leapt up and cut the chains with his sword. Reaching in, he grasped the Iron Maiden, roaring in pain as the tendrils of energy surged through him like electricity. With a heave he had her out and they both toppled to the ground.

"My lady!" Marco screamed. He was shackled to the base of the ring. Hao ignored him for the time being, checking her pulse. She was alive at least, but unconscious.

"Too little, too late." Gozaburo chuckled. He then deflected Kia's blow as she leapt at him, twin shadowy swords appearing in his hands. "Ah, you must be the infamous Kia Quickpaw, also known as Kia the Ageless, that I've heard so much about." He sneered. "I expected someone taller."

"Sorry to disappoint." Kia spat and then attacked him again. The two of them locked blades, the fight around them forgotten as they each sought to kill the other.

Hao watched this for a moment, and then turned his gaze to the sky. More and more demons poured through. There had to be something they could do to stop it.

_What are you willing to sacrifice? _The voice that was many voices echoed in Hao's mind. _What are you willing to pay for the safety of this world?_

"Anything." Hao whispered, and then heard a faint sigh. Power flooded through his veins, his old abilities, back again.

_Then do it._ Hao looked at the ring, and then stood up. He broke the chains binding Marco. "Protect your lady." He said, and then fought his way to Yeek. "Yeek! Can you reverse the ring, make it so that it closes the portal?" Yeek looked at him, and then the ring.

"Yes, but we'll need a power source to do so." He yelled. Hao nodded and dragged him to the ring's control panel.

"Just do it." He said, and then climbed into the circle of the ring. Yeek stared at him, and then did as he asked. Hao gritted his teeth as the energy was sucked out of him, but as he looked into the sky he could see that it was working.

Yoh stopped what he was doing, seeing something happening, and his eyes widened at the sight. "HAO!" he screamed, and fought towards his brother. As he got there the black patches of the sky were closed up and the ring stopped glowing. For a moment Hao swayed in place, and then he toppled forward onto the grass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	25. Chapter 25

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Hao!" Yoh yelled, rushing to his brother's side as the demons let out a wail, their portal destroyed, and nowhere for them to go but to the weapons of the defenders. Yoh ignored this though. Hao was laying face-down on the ground, unmoving. Yoh turned him over, lifting his upper body into his lap. "Hao, aniki, please don't be dead."

Hao let out a low groan and slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Did...did it work?" He whispered hoarsely. Yoh smiled tearfully and nodded. "Ugh, I feel like I've been pounded all over by a hammer."

A sudden scream of rage made them both look. Gozaburo pushed Kia back into the clutches of two waiting demons and he ran at Yoh and Hao, shadow swords drawn and madness in his eyes. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled, seeing his army being laid to waste and his plans falling apart before his eyes. He meant to take down the one that destroyed it though.

Yoh pulled himself protectively over Hao's body, seeing his sword was lying too far away for him to grab. "Yoh, no!" He heard Hao yelp, but he stood firm even as Hao's weak hands pushed at him desperately, though futilely. Yoh closed his eyes as the sword was brought down, preparing himself for the blow to come.

But none came. Instead Yoh heard a soft grunt of pain and a horrified cry from Hao. Bewildered, Yoh opened his eyes and stared in horror at the bloody blade protruding from Kia's back as she stood over the both of them protectively. Kia gave a short growl and brought her own weapon up, slicing Gozaburo's head off with one blow.

The sword blade disintegrated at Gozaburo's death and Kia fell to one knee, clutching at her stomach where the blade had gone in. "Kia." Hao whispered. "Help me get to her, otouto." Yoh helped Hao to his feet and together they moved around to Kia's front. She was watching the last of the demons either fleeing or being killed off with a soft smile on her face.

"Kia, are you alright?" Yoh asked. Kia looked at him and her smile grew slightly odd.

"No, I don't quite think I am this time." She said, oddly calm. She then collapsed to the ground. Yoh yelped, but she rolled herself over so that she was lying on her back, eyes up to the sky. "Good job Hao, I see you've earned your power back." Hao started when he realized she was right, his powers, though drained by his actions, had indeed stayed with him.

"Oh gods, it's going to be ok, I'm going to get the doctor, and he'll fix you up." By this point they were drawing a crowd, all of the shamans, Egyptians, and the supernaturals were crowding around. Yugi pushed through, leading a faltering Aly to Kia.

"I don't know what's wrong, she's not injured, but she just collapsed." Aly fell to the ground, dropping her twin daggers and rolled onto her back as well, reaching for Kia's hand.

"We're dying." Kia said in a conversational tone.

"You... you can't die. You're Kia the Ageless." Yeek whispered fiercely, though his green eyes were filling with tears. "You two are legends."

"Even legends come to an end." Kia replied. It was beginning to dawn on all of them that Kia was in fact dying. Those that knew her best found themselves tearing up. "Oh, do not cry for us."

"We have lived... too long." Aly whispered in a sweet, childish, hoarse voice. A collective gasp went up; no one had ever heard her speak. "We... we are tired."

"Yes, yes, my dear, we are tired." Kia agreed. "We've walked this earth far longer than we were meant to, and death, well death is the one adventure we have yet to face."

"There's no need for tears. It's a good place they go to, the afterlife." Atem murmured. Kia nodded her head with some difficulty. She then lifted her hands and took off one of the necklaces she wore, a thin chain with a heavy brass key on it. She gave it to Hao.

"This goes to the trunk in my shop, underneath the desk." She said, each word gasped out with great effort. "There's everything you will need in there, everything is explained." She laid her head back down again, squeezing Aly's hand. "The world will change now." Her voice was soft, but clear and effortless. "The portal opened all over the world, and all over, supernaturals fought to protect humankind. The humans know that we are their friends now; there will be no more need to hide."

"You brought in a new age." Yeek said softly. Kia smiled at him and a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth down her cheek.

"We all did." She replied. Her eyes were clouding over and her breathing laboured. "The Mother Goddess herself beckons to us, her servants for all these years. We... we shall go with her now."

"Godspeed." Hao whispered as Kia's eyes closed for the last time. Aly's eyes remained fixed and her skin turned white and cold as snow.

"Remember this day, for today is the day that Kia Quickpaw, the Ageless, and Aly, the Silent Shadow, have gone to their final reward." Oris intoned quietly. Yugi sniffled and gently closed Aly's now sightless black eyes. "We shall bring them back to the valley and construct a funeral pyre, as is proper."

They began to move then, slow and stunned. Faust went to tend to any injuries sustained during the fight, while others went into the base in search of stretchers to bear the fallen. Oris and Yeek went to speak with the remaining humans about what had transpired there.

Soon there were two stretchers, one bearing Kia and one bearing Aly, both covered with a sheet. Yoh helped Hao onto his back, as Hao was still too weak to walk himself. The ragtag band set back out for the valley, silent and sombre.

"Inform the Council that Kia and Aly have passed on." Oris told a stunned Silva as they re-entered the valley. Those left behind in the valley cheered at their return, but soon became quiet at the sight of the shrouded bodies. There was a procession by the time they made it to the backyard of Kia's home.

"Gather wood for a pyre." Yeek called. Opacho came running with Pippin in her arms, delighted to see Hao and Yoh alive. Hao got Yoh to sit him down on the ground, next to the shrouded body of Kia. Pippin looked around in confusion, whistling for his mistress. Gulping back tears, Hao pulled back the sheet, revealing Kia's face.

The shriek that followed was like the wail of a small child that has lost its mother. All who heard it felt the pain as raw agony and were brought to tears. Hao burst into sobs while his brother tried to comfort him through his own tears. Pippin wailed in grief, nudging and licking at Kia's face, trying desperately to make his mistress wake up.

Finally Hao took him away, cuddling the tiny dragon against his chest. "She's gone, I'm sorry, she's gone." He whispered. Pippin went limp in his grip, uttering soft, anguished moans. Hao rocked him gently while Yoh and Opacho enveloped him in a warm hug.

Yugi and Atem were on the ground nearby as well, Yugi sobbing in Atem's arms. The pyre grew with the silent workers' toils and as the sun began to dip behind the mountains, it was finished. "Gather round." Oris called. All came and stood as Kia and Aly's bodies were lifted onto the pyre.

"No one truly knows who they were, all we know is that they have been there for as long as anyone can remember. And now, with their passing, an age ends." Oris lowered his head. "But, they have helped to usher in a new age, one in which we can walk freely among mankind without worry of prosecution. This was their last act, to bring us to this time, and we thank them for all they have done."

All heads bowed in respect. Hao moved forward then, and placed his hands on the wood. His powers had recovered, and the Spirit of Fire had returned to him. He would put those facts to good use now. He closed his eyes and the wood burst into flames. He stepped back, tears shining in his eyes.

"Farewell, my friends." He whispered, allowing the tears to run down his face once more. They stayed until the fire died down to nothing, and the ashes were scattered on the wind. Yugi, Atem, Yoh and Hao could not think of sleep, even though it was late. Hao fingered the key around his neck and headed for the shop, the others following.

"You'll come home with me now, you and Opacho both." Yoh told his brother. Hao nodded numbly, still holding Pippin close in his arms. "We'll be a family, they can't say no to you when you were the one to save us."

It was Atem who brought out the small chest underneath Kia's desk. Hao placed the key in the hole, and after a moment's hesitation, turned it. A soft click told him the box was unlocked. Yoh opened the lid gently and they stared inside. Sitting atop a small pile of books was a letter. Hao picked it up and began to read the elegant, looping words.

_If you are reading this, then I am gone. Do not mourn, for I have felt Death looming over me for some time. For this reason I thought it prudent to sort out my affairs before my time came. _

_Yugi, I have recommended that you take over my shop in Domino, that includes the apartments above. I trust you would do well minding the place. You do not have to do it, but I do hope that you at least consider it._

_Since Pippin likes you the best besides Aly or I, I would ask that Hao please take care of him in my absence. _

_As for other affairs, the spell to bring those Egyptians that wish to return to the afterlife is bookmarked in one of the spellbooks enclosed in this box. The ones in this box are spells of my own making. The other item enclosed is mine and Aly's history. I wish you to know where we came from and how we came to be the people you know._

_Gods all bless._

_Kia_

Soft sniffles could be heard from the room as the letter was folded up. Hao put it aside and took out the book on the very top of the pile. Kia's Tale, it was entitled.

"Are we ready to find out just who Kia was?" Hao asked in a hushed voice. They nodded their heads, reverently touching the cover. Hao took a deep breath and opened the book...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Wolf: The Tale of Kia will be posted soon as a continuation of this story. Hope you all enjoyed it, and see you soon.


End file.
